


Bound (tłumaczenie)

by erraticmuse



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky likes to be told what to do, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cuddling, Dummy likes to help out, Heavy Petting, Hugs, M/M, Possessive Steve, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Pepper Potts, Steve taking good care of Bucky, Steve writes lots of sticky notes, The avengers help out, Touch-Starved, Translated by Permission, so many feels, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pozostajesz na zawsze odpowiedzialny za to co oswoiłeś.</p><p>(Bucky powoli dochodzi do siebie. Steve jest przy nim na każdym kroku. Mściciele pomagają jak mogą.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310179) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



Zaczyna się niewinnie. Od małych rzeczy których Steve na początku nie dostrzegał, kartonu z mlekiem postawionego w złym miejscu, książki otwartej na złej stronie, okna które jest otwarte chociaż Steve jest pewien, że zamknął je przed wyjściem z domu. Steve jest teraz tak zajęty ciągłym wypełnianiem misji dla TARCZY oraz poszukiwaniami swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, że rzadko bywa w niemal całkowicie wyludnionej kamienicy.

Ale Steve nie jest głupi. Po jakimś czasie zaczyna zauważać różne rzeczy. Kilka kosmyków splątanych ciemnych włosów na wykładzinie, zadrapania na metalowej powierzchni lodówki, resztki mokrego odcisku buta.

_Bucky tu był._

Zdanie sobie z tego sprawy jest jak cios w żołądek.

Bucky jest teraz zupełnie sam.

Steve nie zamierza jednak na niego naciskać, przerażony perspektywą tego, że Bucky mógłby znowu zniknąć. Zamiast tego udaje, że niczego nie zauważył i żyje tak jakby nic się nie stało. Stara się jednak cześciej wracać do mieszkania ponieważ teraz ma do tego powód.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic Steve zostawia na stole resztki kolacji. Jest zawiedziony kiedy jedzenie pozostaje nietknięte, ale w stojącym w lodówce kartonie zdecydowanie ubyło mleka.

_Metoda małych kroczków._ Myśli z uśmiechem Steve.

Zostawianie jedzenia na stole wkrótce staje się nawykiem, podobnie jak odznaczanie w kalendarzu dni kiedy Bucky wpadl z wizytą. We wtorek jego przyjaciel uszczknał nieco stojących na stole naleśników a Steve poczuł się dumny niczym najlepszy kucharz na świecie.

Następnym razem zostawia także karteczkę samoprzylepną. Najzwyklejszą, żółtą, z wypisanym na niej niebieskim mazakiem słowem  _**Cześć** _ . Następnego ranka liścik znika wraz z kawałkiem sernika który zostawił na stole Steve.

Następnym razem Steve zostawia książkę po którą sięgnął pod wpływem czwartkowego dyskusyjnego klubu książki Nataszy.  _ Stary człowiek i morze. _ Jest całkiem niezła i Steve myśli że Bucky'emu także się spodoba.

Następnego dnia książka wydaje się nienaruszona, ale kiedy Steve ją otwiera, znajduje w niej rozmazany, szary odcisk kciuka. Zupełnie jakby Bucky chciał pokazać w ten niezwykły sposób swoją obecność.

Steve zostawia na kanapie w salonie poduszkę i kołdrę. Ale następnego ranka idealnie złożona kołdra jest nienaruszona. Nie jest tym zawiedziony, wmawia sobie, że Bucky stara się jak może aby do niego wrócić, chociaż z drugiej strony nie wydaje mu się by zrobił wystarczająco dużo.

Zostawia więcej karteczek samoprzylepnych z najróżniejszymi cytatami, anegdotami z życia Avengersów albo po prostu ze wspomnieniami z ich wspólnego dawnego życia. Bucky zatrzymuje je wszystkie.

Któregoś razu widzi Bucky'ego po raz pierwszy od ich bójki na helcarrierze. Zmierzając do łazienki ze sklejonymi snem oczami, ubrany w pognieciony t-shirt i miękkie spodnie, zauważa cień przy oknie w salonie. Metalowe ramię Bucky'ego błyszczy w świetle księżyca, jego długie skołtunione włosy wiszą wiotko wokół jego ukrytej w cieniu twarzy.

Steve chce zawołać Bucky'ego po imieniu. Poprosić aby został. Ale wie, że to tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację. Bucky musi zrobić to po swojemu. Krok za krokiem. A Steve jest skłonny czekać tak długo jak to będzie konieczne.

Więc uśmiecha się przelotnie do skrywającej się w cieniu postaci i zamyka za sobą drzwi łazienki. Kiedy z niej wychodzi widzi, że Bucky zniknął.

Bucky długo nie wraca. Kiedy znowu się pojawia Steve odkrywa że kołdrę, która do tej pory leżała starannie złożona na kanapie, leżącą w nieładzie na podłodze. Postanawia uznać to za zwycięstwo.

Steve znajduje w mieszkaniu więcej śladów. Na wpół zjedzone jabłko, niektóre z jego szkicowników otwarte na różnych rysunkach, jego szczoteczkę do zębów leżącą w złym miejscu. Steve uśmiecha się widząc to wszystko i postanawia kupić Bucky'emu jego własną szczoteczkę do zębów. Bucky staje się coraz śmielszy, pozwala Steve'owi na coraz częstsze przyłapywanie go w mieszkaniu, wydłuża swoje odwiedziny, wyjada więcej jedzenia z lodówki. Steve kupuje mu jego własny kubek do kawy i jest tak jakby Bucky rzeczywiście tam był. Jakby znowu mieszkał z nim tak jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów.

Któregoś wieczora zastaje Bucky'ego w salonie, stojącego tak, że jego twarz nadal skrywają cienie.

– _Steve… –_ Bucky wymawia jego imię tak, jakby próbował przekonać się jak zabrzmi ono w jego ustach. Wygląda na zagubionego, niepewnego ale także… pełnego nadziei? Steve czuje suchość w ustach, pieczenie oczu i przyspieszone bicie własnego serca.

– Bucky…zostań… – Wymawia te dwa słowa tuż przed tym kiedy były rosyjski zamachowiec ucieka przez otwarte okno. Tamtej nocy Steve nie potrafi zasnąć.

Rozmowa przypadkowo schodzi na ten temat. Podczas wspólnego treningu Steve opowiada innym Avengersom o nocnych odwiedzinach Bucky'ego. Wszyscy z ciekawością gromadzą się wokół niego. Steve mówi im, że Bucky czasami odwiedza go wieczorami. Tony żartuje że Steve powinien kupić obróżkę dla swojego przybłąkanego kotka. Steve śmieje się razem z innymi, traktując wszystko jak niewinny żart. Ale następnego Tony z lubieżnym mrugnięciem wręcza mu podłużne, czarne, aksamitne pudełeczko a Steve czuje przerażenie wnikające do jego żołądka:

To szeroka obroża z miękkiej skóry ze złotymi napisami na wiszącym z przodu znaczniku:

_**James B. Barnes** _

_**Własność Stevena G. Rogersa** _

Nie może się powstrzymać i wyobraża sobie jak ciemna, błyszcząca skóra obroży kontrastowałaby z bladą skórą Bucky'ego. W żołądku czuje nagłe, pełne wstydu ciepło i upuszcza pudełeczko obiecując sobie schować je na samym dnie szuflady komody.

Z jakiegoś powodu wszechświat postanawia jednak spłatać mu figla ponieważ kiedy Steve wraca do mieszkania objuczony chlebem oraz innymi zakupami zauważa Bucky'ego przykucniętego przy kanapie nad otwartym czarnym pudełeczkiem leżącym niedbale obok na podłodze. Bucky trzyma w palcach obrożę wpatrując się w napis na znaczniku z napiętym wyrazem na nieogolonej twarzy. Steve upuszcza z hałasem zakupy a Bucky podskakuje z przestraszony z przerażonymi oczami i szeroko otwartymi ustami.

– Nie, Bucky. – Steve czuje, że się czerwieni i unosi ręce. – To nie jest tak jak myślisz… – Cukinia toczy się przez cały pokój i zatrzymuje przy bucie Bucky'ego.

Bucky upuszcza obrożę i ucieka.

Steve wzdycha i zabiera się za sprzątanie potłuczonego słoika oraz reszty bałaganu. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafi zdobyć się na to by wyrzucić obrożę.

Kiedy następnym razem Steve spotyka Bucky'ego, obroża zwisa z jego metalowych palców a on sam wpatruje się w Steve'a szeroko otwartymi z niepewnością oczami.

– Dla…mnie? – Jego głos jest szorstki i piskliwy z powodu nieużycia.

– Nie! To głupi żart! Ja… – Steve ledwie ma szansę wypowiedzieć te słowa kiedy na twarzy Bucky'ego pojawia się znajomy pusty wyraz. Bucky ucieka zanim Steve ma szansę zrozumieć co się właściwie stało.

Długo myśli o tym incydencie i analizuje fascynację jaką wzbudza w Buckym obroża. W jego umyśle pojawia się straszna myśl. Może Bucky tego właśnie chce. Może tym razem znalazł coś co nakłoni Bucky'ego by z nim został.

W pewną ulewną noc Bucky zjawia się u Steve'a bezszelestnie niczym cień. Steve spędził czternaście bezsennych nocy w salonie tylko po to by go złapać i Bucky zamiera widząc kontur ciała Steve'a na kanapie. Rzuca okiem na okno jakby rozważał możliwość ucieczki. Steve odkasłuje słysząc w ciemności burczenie żołądka Bucky'ego i wyciąga czarne pudełko. Bucky skupia wzrok na pudełku kiedy Steve wolno wyciąga je w jego stronę. Jego czerwone usta otwierają się na jego widok i Steve wreszcie zbiera się na odwagę na to by przemówić.

– Dostałem ją dla ciebie. – Przyznaje na głos Steve. – Przychodzisz tutaj a ja karmię cię i staram się tobą zaopiekować więc… – Mówi powoli podnosząc się z kanapy i patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy Bucky'ego. Przełyka ślinę. Jego słowa sprawią, że Bucky znowu ucieknie. Albo że Steve wreszcie będzie mógł go dotknąć.

– Buck…czy ty tego chcesz? Chcesz być moim…moim grzecznym chłopcem. Moim pięknym zwierzątkiem? Zaopiekuję się tobą. Już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. – Te słowa brzmią upokarzająco w ustach Steve' a ale Bucky zdaje się nie zauważać jego zawstydzenia i niepewności.

Oddychając nierówno Bucky przypatruje się Steve'owi spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek kiedy drugi mężczyzna zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim. Drżącymi rękoma Steve wyciąga ku niemu obrożę czując bicie własnego serca.

Bucky wpatruje się w niego wielkimi, wielkimi oczami.

Oblizuje usta i pochyla głowę bez słów wyciągając szyję. Z jego włosów i ubrań nadal kapie woda. To milcząca uległość. I nagle Steve uświadamia sobie, że pragnie tego tak samo mocno jak Bucky, potrzebuje bliskości Bucky'ego, potrzebuje jego dotyku… Palce Steve'a drżą kiedy powoli zapina obrożę na karku swego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Bucky przestaje oddychać. Kompletnie zamiera.

– Już dobrze Bucky. Jestem przy tobie. – Steve dotyka jego zimnego i mokrego policzka a Bucky przychyla się do jego dotyku niczym poszukujący czułości kot, siła opuszcza go niczym zbierająca się u jego stóp woda. Opada na ramię Steve'a chowając twarz w jego szyi i Steve, po raz pierwszy od siedemdziesięciu lat, obejmuje swego najlepszego przyjaciela.

 


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W przeszłości Steve i Bucky mieli swoje małe, skrywane za zamkniętymi drzwiami, grzeszki.

W przeszłości Steve i Bucky mieli swoje małe, skrywane za zamkniętymi drzwiami, grzeszki. Steve dorastał w zrujnowanym mieszkaniu w Brooklyn Heights nie daleko Brooklyńskiej Stoczni a w tamtych czasach wszyscy wiedzieli o jakie przysługi prosili znudzeni marynarze. Więc Steve dowiedział się tego i owego a ciekawość wieku dorastania popchnęła jego i Bucky’ego sprawiła, że zaczęli zaspokajać pewne skłonności za szczelnie zamkniętymi drzwiami i oknami. Steve podkochiwał się w swoim wysokim i przystojnym przyjacielu odkąd Bucky przywalił Erniemu McQueen’owi za to, że nazwał Steve’a wychudzonym szczurem.

W tym jak Bucky klęczał, dysząc, u stóp Steve’a kryła się jakaś dziwna fascynacja. Steve był tak drobny i słaby, że mocniejszy podmuch wiatru mógł go przewrócić podczas kiedy Bucky był silny, umięśniony i wytrzymały. Siła tego kontrastu była upajająca. Tak jak to, że mały, drobniutki Steve Rogers potrafił sprawić, że Bucky krzyczał z rozkoszy aż do utraty tchu, to Steve zostawiał na bladej skórze Bucky’ego gorące, czerwone pręgi, członek którego Bucky połykał aż do momentu kiedy w jego oczach nie pojawiły się łzy. Wtedy chodziło im o rozkosz, ból, oraz radość z powodu tego że robią coś zakazanego, ale także o miłość i wzajemne zaufanie.

Steve nadal pamięta dzień kiedy zwrócił jakiemuś osiłkowi uwagę że dam się nie krzywdzi i został za to pobity. Bucky uratował go niczym przysłowiowy rycerz w lśniącej ale tamten facet się nie poddawał. Kiedy było po wszystkim Bucky wytarł krew z rozbitej wargi podrapaną i poranioną dłonią i uśmiechnął się do Steve’a pokazując pokrwawione zęby i pomógł mu wstać.

–Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem Steve. Porządnym. Wierz mi, któregoś dnia jakaś dama pozna się na Tobie. – Powiedział z dzikim, gorzkim uśmiechem. – I któregoś dnia przestanę Ci być potrzebny ponieważ poślubisz ją i zamieszkacie razem w małym domku z uroczym drewnianym płotkiem.

Po tym wszystkim Bucky przestał prosić go o  _te_ przysługi.

Bucky zaczął umawiać się z damami właściwie każdego wieczoru a Steve zdusił w sobie wyznanie które miał na końcu języka a ich małe grzeszki zostały w przeszłości, jako coś co robili czasami kompletnie zalani przyjaciele. Jak Bucky to nazwał? Zabawianiem się. Wszyscy od czasu do czasu zabawiali się ze sobą. I co z tego że Steve ukradkiem patrzył czasami z tęsknotą na Bucky’ego podczas podwójnych randek a Bucky przesuwał czasami kciukiem po policzku Steve’a, byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele mogli pragnąć siebie nawzajem tylko w sekrecie.

Teraz Steve sam już nie wie czego tak naprawdę chce.

Kocha Bucky’ego całym sercem, i pragnie żeby doszedł do siebie, ale nie jest pewien czego chce Bucky, czego pragnie Zimowy Żołnierz. Zecydowanie nie chce też przypadkiem skrzywdzić Bucky’ego.

Obroża _uspokaja_ Bucky’ego. Daje mu _poczucie bezpieczeństwa_ i szansę na bycie nieporadnym, ukazuje ból wymagający ukojenia. Steve jest niemal wdzięczny za jej obecność kiedy powoli prowadzi przyjaciela do łazienki delikatnie a jednocześnie stanowczo trzymając go za rękę. To wydaje się niemal znajome jak ich dawne rutynowe postępowanie kiedy Bucky doprowadzał krew Steve’a do wrzenia zabawą w pana i niewolnika. Tyle że teraz to nie jest zabawa. Bucky tego potrzebuje, Steve też. Ulega delikatnym palcom Steve’a pozwalając mu zdjąć z siebie brudną, znoszoną i przemoczoną skórzaną kurtkę. Bóg jeden wie jak długo Bucky siedział pod oknem Steve’a. Ramiona Bucky’ego spinają się kiedy Steve dotyka jego koszuli, ostatniej warstwy chroniącej jego skórę przed światem.

– Już dobrze, skarbie. Jestem przy Tobie. Jesteś taki grzeczny. – Bucky zdaje się być spragnionym czułych słówek ponieważ powoli rozluźnia się i pozwala Steve’owi zdjąć z siebie przemoczone ubranie. Mimo, że Steve nieustannie go chwali Bucky chwyta mocno jego palce kiedy docierają do czarnych wojskowych spodni.

– Nyet. – Jego głos jest zimny, nieustępliwy. Jeszcze nie do końca roztopiony. Steve przygryza dolną wargę słysząc rosyjskie słówko a potem uśmiecha się kojąco.

– Już dobrze. Zrobimy to po Twojemu, ale musisz mi zaufać. Dobrze, skarbie? Pozwól mi się Tobą zaopiekować. – Nie jest pewien czy powinien zwracać się tak do Bucky’ego, ale jemu wydaje się to podobać, więc Steve nie przestaje, ignorując to jak bardzo prawdopodobnie poczerwieniały mu uszy. Nie robił tego od lat, i tylko w czterech ścianach ich wspólnego mieszkania więc, będzie musiał się do tego znowu przyzwyczaić.

Używając litanii czułych słówek i delikatnych gestów udaje mu się namówić Bucky’ego do tego by wszedł do wanny i usiadł w ciepłej wodzie. Steve przesuwa dłońmi po miękkiej, chłodnej skórze jego ramion masując napięte mięśnie i pozwalając ciepłej wodzie zamoczyć spodnie okrywające jego nogi i brzuch.

– Jesteś taki grzeczny, Buck. Już dobrze. Jestem przy Tobie, jesteś już bezpieczny. – Steve powoli przeczesuje palcami włosy Bucky’ego, wmasowując szampon w pozlepiane w strąki, skołtunione lecz nadal miękkie kosmyki. Bucky jęczy cicho pozwalając swojej głowie opaść do tyłu kiedy Steve zaczyna masować jego skronie. Teraz niemal mruczy przez lekko rozchylone czerwone wargi delikatnie przesuwając językiem po śnieżnobiałych zębach. Steve przypomina sobie prowokujący uśmieszek Bucky’ego, dawnego Bucky’ego. Wtedy jedynym sposobem na to by Bucky się zamknął było zakrycie jego ust swoimi lub zmuszenie go do tego by ukląkł u jego stóp i fizycznie pozbawić go uśmiechu.

Bucky wygląda teraz na wychudzonego i przerażonego, w jego udręczonym spojrzeniu nie widać ani krzty dawnej psotliwości. Steve czuje pod palcami wyrostki jego kręgosłupa kiedy Bucky się pochyla, ostre kości mogące przebić skórę. Steve wzdycha wypłukując szampon z jego włosów, rozplątując je i przeczesując grzebieniem kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na swoje przemoczone spodnie.

Bucky pozwala mu przesunąć dłońmi po ciepłej i zrumienionej od pary skórze klatki piersiowej. Dłonie Steve’a pozbywają się brudu i kurzu starając się przy tym fizycznie zmyć z niego cały ból tego przez co przeszedł. Bucky jest wiotki, uległy, cichy i posłuszny. Steve czuje ból widząc go tak złamanym i  _uziemionym_. Ale z drugiej strony czuje ulgę ponieważ Bucky jest przy nim, nareszcie pozwala Steve’owi zająć się sobą.

Bucky potrząsa głową i próbuje się odsunąć kiedy Steve usiłuje zdjąć z niego obrożę by odłożyć ją do wyschnięcia. Porzuca jednak ten pomysł widząc jego negatywną reakcję. Przedtem nigdy nie używali obroży ani pejczy. Steve trzymał się sprośnych słówek i wyzwisk dając Bucky’emu klapsa jeśli za bardzo zalazł mu za skórę. Wcześniej, kiedy Bucky uśmiechał się rezolutnie i nie był tak załamany, chodziło o ich niewinną perwersję. Steve naprawdę nie wie co powinien teraz zrobić. Bucky spogląda na Steve’a niepewnym, przerażonym spojrzeniem niemal boleśnie chwytając go za ramię.

– Proszę…nie zabieraj jej…Będę grzeczny…proszę… Steve – Głos Bucky’ego łamie się w panice.

– Nie Bucky, nie zabiorę Ci jej. Chciałem tylko ją wysuszyć. – Mówi Steve siadając na łóżku na tyle powoli by nie przestraszyć Bucky’ego, który jest niezwykle lekki kiedy Steve przytula go do siebie.

Nagle przypomina sobie pełen życia uśmiech Bucky’ego z tamtego brudnego zaułka.

_Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Steve. Porządnym. Któregoś dnia jakaś dama przekona się o tym. A Ty zostawisz mnie, założysz rodzinę, kupisz mały domek z uroczym drewnianym płotkiem._

_A ja czasami będę Cię odwiedzał._

Steve opiera twarz Bucky’ego o swoją klatkę piersiową i przesuwa dłonią po wystających kościach kręgosłupa czując pod palcami niespokojne bicie jego serca. Prawdę mówiąc nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie że mógłby założyć rodzinę z kimś kto nie był Buckym.

– _Nigdy_ Cię nie zostawię, Buck. – Obiecuje cichym i stanowczym głosem Steve.

_Będę czekał. Będę czekał aż do mnie wrócisz. A potem już nigdy Cię nie zostawię._


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, jego imię wypowiedziane z taką miłością i troską, przepełnione takim bólem.

 

 

Bucky, jego imię wypowiedziane z taką miłością i troską, przepełnione takim bólem.

Ale co z jego drugim imieniem? Tym wykrzykiwanym i szeptanym ze strachem.

_Zimowy Żołnierz_

Przygląda się śpiącemu blondynowi, jego rozluźnionej snem twarzy, oczarowany niczym ćma podążająca w stronę światła. Nie pamięta zbyt wiele z tego co było przedtem, tylko urywki wspomnień: helicarrier, uczucie dłoni tego drugiego mężczyzny zaciskających się na jego szyi, mężczyzny który odrzucił tarczę i odmówił dalszej walki.

Upadek.

Niewytłumaczalny ból na widok tego jak ten drugi wpada do rzeki.

_Steve._

To Steve Rogers. _Jego najlepszy przyjaciel._ On ma najlepszego przyjaciela.

Wszystko jest jeszcze zamazane i niejasne ale udaje mu się zapamiętać każde słowo z tabliczki jaką zobaczył w muzeum Instytutu Smithsonian, spędziwszy tam tyle czasu oglądając eksponaty na wystawie. Jego imię brzmiało James ’Bucky’ Barnes a on sam ’zginął’ ratując życie Kapitanowi Ameryce. To przyzwoita śmierć. Ale on wcale nie zginął.

Może powinien był pozostać martwym.

Śledząc go, Steve’a, dowiedział się gdzie mieszka i wślizgnął się do środka. Czuł podniecenie i strach, zaczął odczuwać te znaki, fale mózgowe i emocje, powoli przestawał być maszyną w którą chciano go zmienić. Razem z nimi wróciła niekończąca się tęsknota. Musiał się z nim zobaczyć, ze Steve’em Rogersem. To uczucie paliło go niczym gorączka. Przychodził tam tak często jak tylko się ośmielił. Czasami podchodził tak blisko że mógłby dotknąć śpiącej w łóżku postaci. Ale nigdy sobie na to nie pozwolił. Musiał zachować ostrożność.

Aż któregoś dnia Steve przypadkiem zostawił na stole trochę jedzenia, niczym kamyk rzucony w spokojną wodę, przeszkodę w jego bezpiecznej rutynie. Nie istniało już żadne oprogramowanie kierujące jego odruchami, nie było już żadnych rozkazów. Do wszystkiego popychał go jego własny mózg. Było to tak samo uzależniające jak przerażające. Całymi godzinami wpatrywał się w to coś niespokojny i skonsternowany. Jedzenie leżało sobie na talerzu na czystym stole jakby śmiejąc się z niego. _Czy było przeznaczone dla niego?_ Oczami wyobraźni przypomniał sobie mały zrujnowany domek i staruszka który kpiącym tonem spytał go czy ma ochotę napić się mleka. Spojrzał na lodówkę i po chwili wykonał swój ruch sięgając po karton i upijając z niego duży łyk zimnego, kremowego płynu. Odstawił go na miejsce a potem uciekł z bijącym sercem i gorącem w klatce piersiowej mimo żołądka pełnego zimnego, ciężkiego mleka. Które nawiasem mówiąc zwymiotował dwadzieścia minut później, odzwyczajony od trawienia czegokolwiek. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać i uszczknął kawałek słodkiego ciasta które Steve zostawił dla niego następnym razem, chociaż zapłacił za to kiedy znowu zwymiotował w ciemnym, brudnym zaułku. Znowu czuł smak, chociaż przez krótką chwilę, miękką fakturę i słodycz z lekkim posmakiem kwaśnej cytryny. Jak cała reszta było to dziwnie uzależniające. Jego umysł, pokazywał mu obrazy oraz strzępy wspomnień niczym zepsuty projektor.

Podczas następnych odwiedzin prawie już wychodził kiedy zauważył mały kawałek klejącego się papieru. Było na nim coś napisane. Złapał go zanim miał jego spanikowany rozum miał szansę przetworzyć tę informację a Zimowy Żołnierz zdecydował czy to jest bezpieczne. Steve wiedział o jego nocnych odwiedzinach. Czy zostanie przez to aresztowany? Przez kilka dni czaił się pod domem zanim stwierdził, że może wejść do środka.

Coś się zmieniło.

Zawsze czekało na niego jedzenie. Jakby jego obecność była mile widziana przez Steve’a. Steve zostawił mu książkę. Bucky uciekł w panice kiedy zostawił brudny odcisk palca na czystych stronach. Steve nie zemścił się każąc go lub nie zostawiając mu jedzenia. Zamiast tego zostawił mu kołdrę. To wszystko stawało się trudniejsze od najtrudniejszych zamachów. Ten taniec jego i Steve’a.

Steve zostawiał mu coraz więcej kolorowych kleistych papierków z starannie wypisanymi słowami. Bucky zabrał je wszystkie i trzymał je w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki tak by nie zamokły. Znalazł kryjówkę w opuszczonym budynku i rozłożył je wszystkie chciwie omiatając je wzrokiem i zapamiętując ich treść. Słowa napisane na jednej z nich cały czas obijały się po jego umyśle. Był to cytat jakiegoś faceta o imieniu Bill Cosby. Steve zawsze dokładnie cytował słowa oraz notował imię i nazwisko osoby która je wypowiedziała.

_Ludzie są bardziej wyrozumiali niż jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Ale najpierw musisz wybaczyć sam sobie. Przestać myśleć o tym co było i ruszyć naprzód._

Długo o tym myślał, właściwie to całą noc, leżąc pod przeciekającym dachem w zimnie i wilgoci. Obudziło go delikatne ciepło wschodzącego słońca a wspomnienie roześmianych niebieskich oczu oraz delikatnego dotyku niewidocznych dłoni na nagiej skórze sprawiło że niemal zleciał ze swojego miejsca na poddaszu niczym podstarzała sowa. Czy Steve wybaczyłby mu okropieństwa jakich się dopuścił? Czy on sam potrafił _sobie wybaczyć_? Przy następnej wizycie zawahał się, pozwalając blondynowi się zobaczyć. Lekki uśmiech jaki posłał mu Steve zapadł mu w pamięć sprawiając, że stał się śmielszy a jednocześnie bardziej wstydliwy i nieuchwytny, ale jednak także śmielszy. Mógłby sprawić, że Steve czekałby na niego całymi dniami. Na samą myśl o tym poczuł dziwne ciepło przenikające go na wskroś.

Potem odkrył obrożę, przeczytał co zostało wygrawerowane na znaczniku i zdziwił się tym jak bardzo chciał ją założyć.

_Należeć_ do Steve’a. Być w jego posiadaniu. Mieć powód by _zostać._

Chciał. Nie, _potrzebował tego._

Ale Steve najwyraźniej nie. Biorąc pod uwagę hałas z jakim rzucił na podłogę zakupy oraz to jak mocno poczerwieniał.

Uciekł. Znowu. Wściekły i zawstydzony.

Ale Steve nie wyrzucił obroży. Może on…także tego chciał? Ale jego reakcja była taka sama jeszcze za nim zdążył zapytać. Steve zarumienił się i stał się niespokojny.

Postanowił nie wracać tam przez kilka dni. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie chciał żeby Steve go znienawidził więc postanowił poczekać. Ale niczym niespokojne dziecko nie potrafił trzymać się z daleka zbyt długo, nie teraz kiedy wiedział, że nie groziła mu za to kara.

Steve czekał na niego. Siedział na kanapie kiedy Bucky otworzył sobie okno i wsunął się do mieszkania przemoczony od stóp do głów.

_Chcesz być moim grzecznym chłopcem?_

_Boże, tak_. Chciał tego.

Dzika część jego osobowości, Zimowy Żołnierz którego nie udało mu się do końca stłumić, aż wył próbując się sprzeciwić. Nigdy już nie da się zniewolić jak zwierzę. Nigdy.

Ale Bucky pragnął. Desperacko pragnął Steve’a. Więc został.

Wyciągnął rękę, tę która należała do niego, i ostrożnie dotyka policzka Steve’a, jego blond włosów i pełnych ust. On sam nie może spać. Zbyt wiele koszmarów i rozpierającej go wręcz energii. Boi się tego co jego ciało mogłoby zrobić kiedy on nie jest na tyle przytomny by je kontrolować. Co jeśli jakaś jego część przejmie nad nim kontrolę? Co jeśli skrzywdzi Steve’a? Ta myśl jest tak przerażająca, że wyskakuje z łóżka i kuli się w kącie zanim dociera do niego co właściwie zrobił. Może powinien znowu uciec. Może…

Pamięta krew i wściekłość, szum swojego mechanicznego ramienia i solidny ciężar trzymanego w dłoniach pistoletu. Dźgnął Steve’a w ramię nożem o cienkim ostrzu, przez Kevlar, skórę i mięsien aż trysnęła krew. Postrzelił Steve’a dwa, trzy razy bił go pięściami i kopał. Dlaczego Steve nadal tu był? Dlaczego był w jego obecności tak otwarty i bezbronny? Wystarczy mocniej ścisnąć go ramieniem podpowiada mu jakiś wewnętrzny głos.

Bucky’ego aż odrzuca od tej myśli. Zamiast tego szczypie się metalowym ramieniem tak mocno i długo aż na jego żywym ramieniu powstaje siniak. Ból przegania żołnierza i oczyszcza jego umysł. Bucky dyszy starając się pozostać cicho kiedy Steve porusza się i budzi zauważając go skulonego w kącie.

– Bucky? Co Ty tam ro… – Steve nie może skończyć zdania ponieważ ta część Bucky’ego będąca Żołnierzem, którą starał się w sobie stłumić przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, upewniając się że Zimowy Żołnierz został pogrzebany głęboko w jego umyśle, że może znowu bezpiecznie zbliżyć się do Steve’a. Tak długo czekał ale jak się okazuje nie udało mu się do końca pozbyć Zimowego Żołnierza, ponieważ jego zabójcze instynkty są zbyt dobrze wytrenowane.

Steve wytacza się z łóżka i prostuje ledwie unikając kopniaka wymierzonego w jego żołądek. Jest szybką niewyraźną plamą kiedy zmienia się w żywą broń. Steve jest zaskoczony, wyraz jego twarzy pojawia się zmęczone napięcie kiedy Żołnierz przygotowuje ramię do bójki.

– Bucky, co Ty robisz?

– защиты.

_Ochrona. Chronię Cię._

W oczach Steve’a pojawia się zrozumienie na chwilę przed tym kiedy Żołnierz rzuca mu się do gardła. Tym razem Steve’owi nie udaje mu się tego uniknąć, przyjmując cios i łapiąc go za ramiona, przyciskając wyrywające się ciało do swojej klatki piersiowej. Steve ignoruje gwałtowny ból kiedy metalowe palce wbijają się w skórę między jego łopatkami, ignoruje przekleństwa i wijące się w jego uścisku ciało, zacieśniając uścisk aż są tak blisko że trudno zauważyć gdzie kończy się jeden a zaczyna drugi.

– Я люблю тебя. – Mówi Steve.

Słowa wyszeptane obok jego ucha sprawiają że zamiera, ciemnoniebieskie oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia a metalowe palce zamierają na poranionych plecach Steve’a. Zimowy Żołnierz zamiera zaskoczony. On nie mógł tego powiedzieć. To niemożliwe. On nie zasługuje na tak okropną życzliwość. Zamiast go odepchnąć Steve obejmuje go mocniej i przytula do siebie.

– Pozwól mi od tej pory go chronić, chronić Was obydwu. Nie obchodzi mnie co zrobiłeś w przeszłości. Czy jesteś Bucky’m, Zimowym Żołnierzem, czy mieszanką ich obydwu. Przyjmę Cię takiego jakim jesteś. Dla mnie nie jesteś potworem. – Szepcze z determinacją Steve.

– Jesteś mój, jesteś moim brzemieniem, _moją miłością._

Jego serce zamiera.

To wyznanie. I obietnica.

Jak może się nie poddać?

* * *

 

Bucky śni.

Jest na bezkresnym polu porośniętym dzikimi żółtymi kwiatami. Patrzy w dół na swoje dłonie, swoje dwie prawdziwe, żywe dłonie. Mruga, kątem oka zauważając sięgające po niego metalowe palce i unosi wzrok na swoje lustrzane odbicie wpatrujące się w niego udręczonymi oczami znad okropnego czarnego kagańca przytwierdzonego do twarzy Żołnierza. Jego mrocznego odpowiednika. Jego bliźniaka.

Ich palce splatają się. Żywe i metalowe.

Zimowy Żołnierz pochyla się ku niemu w przesiąkniętym zapachem krwi ubraniu. Bucky przygląda się ostrożnie temu jak Żołnierz z sykiem zdejmuje maskę i pochyla się do jego ucha.

* * *

 

Kiedy się budzi, czuje we włosach czuły i delikatny dotyk palców. Unosi wzrok i widzi przed sobą zatroskaną twarz Steve’a i natychmiast czuje się winny. Był niegrzeczny. Skrzywdził Steve’a.

– Lepiej Ci, kochanie? – Steve odwraca się by podać mu szklankę wody i Bucky zauważa ciemne siniaki i pionowe zadrapania na jego plecach wyraźne na tle jego białej koszuli.

– Ja… – Przełyka boleśnie. Czy Steve wyrzuci go z powodu tego co zrobił?

– Nie. Przestań o tym myśleć Bucky. To nie Twoja wina. Chodź do mnie, kochanie. – Dłoń Steve’a dotyka jego policzka, jego spojrzenie jest czułe i ciepłe a Bucky nagle przypomina sobie cytat który tak długo starał się zapamiętać.

_Ludzie są bardziej wyrozumiali niż jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić…_

Może powinien zacząć sobie wybaczać.

Zaskakuje Steve’a pochylając się do przodu i wtulając twarz w jego ramię po raz pierwszy odwzajemniając jego czuły gest.

– Dziękuję, Stevie. – Mówi cicho, używając starego przezwiska. Oczy Steve’a są lekko wilgotne kiedy wzdycha drżąco i przyciąga go do siebie przytulając go powoli i ostrożnie a Bucky stwierdza że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. O cokolwiek poprosi. Milion razy a nawet więcej.

Przypomina sobie słowa wyszeptane do jego ucha głosem który przestał być tak zimny i obcy i uśmiecha się lekko.

Po raz pierwszy on i Zimowy Żołnierz zgodził się z nim.

 


	4. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sprząta bałagan jaki nagromadził się w mieszkaniu podczas ostatnich kilku dni kiedy, spoglądając znad naręcza prania, widzi Bucky’ego siedzącego na kanapie z włosami otaczającymi jego twarz niczym miękka, brązowa aureola kiedy tak patrzy przez zajmujące całą ścianę okno.

Steve sprząta bałagan jaki nagromadził się w mieszkaniu podczas ostatnich kilku dni kiedy, spoglądając znad naręcza prania, widzi Bucky’ego siedzącego na kanapie z włosami otaczającymi jego twarz niczym miękka, brązowa aureola kiedy tak patrzy przez zajmujące całą ścianę okno.

Wygląda na spokojnego. Nadal jest trochę płochliwy i nieprzyzwyczajony do przebywania z drugim człowiekiem w tak bliskiej odległości ale powoli się do tego przyzwyczaja. Steve’owi nareszcie udało się nakłonić go do tego, żeby sypiał z nim w łóżku chociaż nakłonienie go do tego żeby zasnął wymaga trochę pracy. Steve’owi nie przeszkadza czytanie Bucky’emu aż do chwili kiedy jego gardło robi się ciepłe a głos zachrypnięty. Jego nagrodą jest widok bladej twarzy Bucky’ego wygładzonej i zrelaksowanej we śnie i dotyk jego brązowych włosów na ramieniu.

Oddałby wiele aby poczuć ciężar jego głowy na swojej klatce piersiowej.

Przegląda kieszenie przemoczonej i brudnej skórzanej kurtki którą Bucky ciągle nosi (z przyzwyczajenia) kiedy odkrywa stosik papierków. Steve jest zdziwiony kiedy wyjmuje je i widzi liściki które zostawiał Bucky’emu przez ostatni miesiąc.

Wszystkie. Co do jednego.

– Proszę, czy mogę je zatrzymać? – Pyta cichy, zachrypnięty głos i Steve odwraca się do Bucky’ego który nagle znalazł się kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy i patrzył na niego z niepewnością. Sili się na obojętność ale to w jaki sposób wyciąga do niego rękę kompletnie go demaskuje. Steve czuje ucisk w sercu.

– Oczywiście, że możesz je zatrzymać, Buck. Napiszę Ci nowe, jeśli chcesz, i pokażę Ci kilka moich rysunków. – Odpowiada z uśmiechem i przyciąga Bucky’ego do siebie delikatnie całując przyjaciela w czoło. Bucky zamiera na ułamek sekundy a potem wtula się w Steve’a przyjmując czułości niczym spragniona gąbka. Nie odsuwa się kiedy Steve bierze go za rękę.

– Dobrze. – Mówi cicho z wdzięcznością.

* * *

 

– Czy możesz mi poczytać? – Pyta Bucky w pewien poniedziałkowy poranek kiedy niebo rozświetlają błyskawice a po oknach spływają strugi deszczu. Steve otula Bucky’ego ciepłą kołdrą a potem przytula go do siebie, tak że twarz Bucky’ego opiera się o jego klatkę piersiową i czyta kolejny rozdział Moby Dicka.

Bucky lubi klasyczną literaturę.

– Czy mógłbyś rozczesać mi włosy? – Bucky pyta go we wtorek a Steve ukrywa swój uśmiech za jego skołtunionymi włosami próbując je rozczesać. Kiedy kończy zbiera wszystkie włosy w luźny kucyk i uśmiecha się do Bucky’ego opierając brodę na jego głowie. Kiedy przyjaciel odwzajemnia jego uśmiech Steve całuje go w czubek głowy.

Zrozumienie tego co robi Bucky prosząc go o różne rzeczy, lub pytając o pozwolenie kiedy chce zrobić coś sam, nie zajmuje Steve’owi dużo czasu. Już się do tego przyzwyczaił ale na początku nie było mu łatwo.

Był nieco zdziwiony kiedy Bucky po raz pierwszy spytał o to czy może skorzystać z łazienki i przerażony tym, że być może Hydra torturowała go jakoś pod tym względem, ale po bliskiej obserwacji stwierdził, że nie ma to żadnego związku z Hydrą. Chodziło o obrożę i determinację z jaką Bucky chciał być „grzeczny” dla Steve’a. Ku zawstydzonemu zdumieniu Steve’a Bucky niemal dosłownie stał się jego „zwierzątkiem”. Chodziło jednak o to, że Steve nie wiedział jak wiele z ich wspólnej przeszłości pamiętał Bucky. Czy wiedział, jak bardzo byli sobie kiedyś bliscy?

Zadzwonił do Tony’ego nie świadom tego, że miliarder przełączył go na zestaw głośnomówiący dopóki do rozmowy nie włączyli się inni i nie zaczęli pytać o Bucky’ego i żartować sobie z jego „przybłędy”. Steve spalił raka i odłożył słuchawkę tak gwałtownie, że aż złamała się na pół. Clint oddzwonił do niego później na prywatną linię tłumacząc mu, że to co się dzieje jest całkowicie normalne.

– Kap, tu tak naprawdę nie chodzi o perwersję. – Powiedział ze znaczącą powagą w głosie Clint. – Chodzi o zaufanie, o całkowite poddanie się drugiej osobie i jej opiece, o całkowitą akceptację siebie takim jakim się jest. On czuje się winny, przerażony, skonfundowany a Ty jesteś jedynym wsparciem na które może liczyć. Więc oczywiste jest, że zwraca się do Ciebie z prośbą żebyś mówił mu co ma robić, odbierając przerażającą konieczność samodzielnego wyboru. Podejmowanie samodzielnych decyzji prawdopodobnie go przeraża.

Steve myślał nad tym co powiedział Clint. Wieczorem, kiedy zobaczył jak Bucky garbi się nad talerzem z niepewnym grymasem. Steve wyciągnął do niego ręce, niemal sadzając sobie przyjaciela na kolanach i nakarmił zupą. Lekki, pełen wdzięczności uśmiech jaki posłał mu Bucky wart był każdej odrobiny zawstydzenia.

Bucky nie okazuje już przerażenia kiedy Steve zachodzi go od tyłu. Steve bierze to za kolejne zwycięstwo. Może powinien prowadzić punktację: jeden punkt więcej dla Steve’a Rogersa to jeden mniej dla Hydry.

Noce robią się chłodne i Steve używa tego jako wymówki, kłamiąc że Bucky jest cieplejszy. Uśmiecha się kiedy Bucky wtula się w niego by użyczyć mu trochę ciepła swojego ciała.

Powoli zbliżają się do siebie.

* * *

 

Wyłuskany z resztek munduru Bucky jest niezwykle chudy. Steve może policzyć żebra widoczne pod mlecznobiałą skórą. Jego przyjaciel powinien więcej jeść. Steve chce żeby przytył. Bucky wygląda teraz na zbyt wątłego, zbyt delikatnego, kołnierzyk koszuli Steve’a zsuwa się czasami ukazując jego kościste ramię.

– Proszę Cię Bucky. Jeszcze jeden kęs. – Kusi cicho Steve unosząc widelec. Spojrzenie Bucky’ego przesuwa się z widelca na jego brzuch, na jego czole pojawia się urocza zmarszczka kiedy zastanawia się co powinien zrobić. W końcu jednak ulega i pochyla się do przodu by wziąć do ust kawałek kurczaka nabity na widelec Steve’a i żuje go grzecznie podczas kiedy Steve obserwuje go z uśmiechem. Bucky otwiera usta aby pokazać, że tym razem naprawdę połknął jedzenie a Steve nie może się powstrzymać i wybucha śmiechem pozwalając machnięciem ręki na to, by Bucky wstał od stołu i poszedł pooglądać telewizję.

– Bucky, pójdę teraz wziąć prysznic. A Ty, skarbie, powinieneś zacząć przygotowywać się do snu. – Steve ma ochotę zakończyć dzień. Zbliża się dziewiąta i Steve chce pomóc Bucky’emu wykształcić zdrowy rytm snu i czuwania. Powoli zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać, do stanowczego wydawania rozkazów przeplatanego z czułymi pieszczotami i delikatnymi komplementami. Bucky zdaje się to lubić a Steve chce jak najczęściej widywać jego nieśmiały uśmiech.

Po tym jak udało mu się z sukcesem ’złapać i zatrzymać przy sobie’ Bucky’ego Steve wysłał do TARCZY podanie o, bardzo, zaległy urlop od misji i zamiast tego wykonuje dla nich pracę przez tajną sieć komputerową.

Miło jest móc zostawić 21-szy wiek za drzwiami mieszkania, ostre krawędzie nowoczesnych budynków zniknęły wśród dawnych kształtów i wspomnień, powrotu jego najlepszego przyjaciela, i możliwości wyczuwania znajomego zapachu Bucky’ego w pościeli.

Steve wchodzi pod prysznic i z wahaniem kładzie rękę na swoim członku czując mocne uderzenia swojego pulsu kiedy powoli obciąga swoją erekcję. Odkąd wybudzono go z lodu nie odczuwał potrzeby uprawiania seksu z kimkolwiek, zbyt zajęty próbą dostosowania się do życia w nowej epoce, ale teraz, teraz Bucky jest tu z nim…

Jest mu dobrze, kiedy porusza dłonią powolne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego kręgosłupie, prawie tak jakby znowu dopiero się obudził i odzyskiwał czucie w kończynach. Steve puszcza wodze fantazji przypominając sobie pewny siebie krzywy uśmieszek Bucky’ego po wygranej bójce, to jak przygryzał dolną wargę w momencie najwyższego skupienia, i jego niebieskie oczy, pociemniałe i szkliste z pożądania kiedy wydrapywał na plecach Steve’a pionowe, czerwone linie.

Steve otwiera z przerażeniem oczy. Ten ostatni obraz nie był wspomnieniem dawnych, dobrych dni. Widział długie skołtunione włosy i srebrny błysk syntetycznej kończyny.

Cholera.

Steve jęczy we własną pięść a drugą ręką ściska swoją sączącą się erekcję i obciąga sobie mocno, czując przyjemność pomieszaną z lekkim bólem, lekki ucisk w jądrach zwiastujący nadejście orgazmu…

– Steve?

Otwiera oczy i widzi Bucky’ego który zamarł w progu ściskając jedną ręką klamkę i wpatrując się wielkimi skupionymi oczami w punkt pomiędzy nogami Steve’a. Steve zapomniał zamknąć drzwi.

– Buck ja…to nie tak jak myślisz! – Steve wypada z wanny gwałtownie owijając się ręcznikiem i próbując zignorować pulsującą między jego nogami erekcję kiedy kieruje Bucky’ego w stronę sypialni. Starając się zbytnio nie rumienić prosi Bucky’ego by został tam podczas kiedy on zajmie się swoim ’problemem’.

Kiedy próbuje wstać z łóżka i wyjść mocno ściskając ręcznik Bucky lapie go za nadgarstek zniżając wstydliwie wzrok.

– Czy mogę…? – Pyta a na jego szyi pojawia się uroczy różówy rumieniec. Steve wbija wzrok w obrożę na szyi przyjaciela czując że jego serce zamiera. Bucky przygryza dolną wargę a potem szybko oblizuje ją językiem.

– Chcę zrobić Ci dobrze. – Mówi w końcu.

Steve wzdycha czując jak uchodzi z niego całe napięcie. Delikatnie głaszcze Bucky’ego po pochylonej głowie.

– Nie. Dobrze? Skarbie, nie myślisz teraz trzeźwo. A ja nie chcę tego wykorzystywać.

Bucky wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk będący czymś pomiędzy złością i desperacją. Steve przesuwa kciuk pod jego brodę i unosi jego twarz widząc w jego oczach nadzieję i pożądanie ale także ból i odrzucenie. Potrząsa głową delikatnie gładząc jego policzek.

– Bucky, potrzebujesz czasu. A ja nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić. – Mówi stanowczo i odwraca się w stronę łazienki.

– Ja pamiętam, rozumiesz? – Te słowa sprawiają, że Steve zamiera. Głowa Bucky’ego nadal jest pochylona tak, włosy zasłaniają jego twarz ale Steve słyszy jego łamiący się głos. – Pamiętam to co razem robiliśmy…i chcę…Chcę tego wszystkiego.

– Bucky… – Steve nie wie co powiedzieć. Unosi więc znowu jego twarz i patrzy w te znajome, a jednocześnie obce oczy. I czuje jak jego determinacja mija.

Jędrne czerwone wargi rozchylają się i Steve czuje jak jego kciuk wsuwa się do ciepłego i wilgotnego wnętrza ust Bucky’ego który zaczyna go ssać. Bucky jęczy cicho a wibracja sprawia, że Steve przełyka mocno ślinę czując suchość w gardle. Bucky odsuwa się z mokrym mlaśnięciem, które jest zdecydowanie za głośne w cichej sypialni, a znacznik na obroży błyszczy srebrzyście w smudze światła dochodzącego z łazienki. Steve nie może oddychać.

– _Pozwól mi być swoim grzecznym chłopcem, Stevie. –_ Szepcze Bucky w wewnętrzną stronę jego dłoni.

Słodki Jezu.

Waha się podczas kiedy jego umysł walczy z rozsądkiem i pożądaniem. Bucky unosi głowę i spogląda na niego wzrokiem pełnym nadziei. I oczekiwania.

Nie może go odepchnąć. Nie w takiej chwili.

– _Dobrze._ – Jęczy Steve i zamyka dzielącą ich odległość.

 


	5. Rozdział 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy byli młodsi Steve uwielbiał dłonie Bucky’ego. Silne i zręczne, były nie powstrzymane kiedy chodziło o dawanie nauczki łobuzom którzy atakowali Steve’a, a jednocześnie potrafiły być delikatne i ostrożne kiedy dotykały cienkiej skóry na jego biodrach.

Kiedy byli młodsi Steve uwielbiał dłonie Bucky’ego. Silne i zręczne, były nie powstrzymane kiedy chodziło o dawanie nauczki łobuzom którzy atakowali Steve’a, a jednocześnie potrafiły być delikatne i ostrożne kiedy dotykały cienkiej skóry na jego biodrach. W czasach ich młodości Bucky mógł bez problemu objąć go w pasie swoimi wielkimi, ciężkimi dłońmi rozpostartymi na jego brzuchu, które jednak nigdy nie zostawiały siniaków. Owijał swoje długie palce wokół cienkich, chudych palców Steve’a aby je rozgrzać a Steve uwielbiał każdą sekundę kontaktu.

Teraz to Steve ma duże i silne dłonie.

Słowa więzną mu w gardle kiedy patrzy jak Bucky powoli osuwa się na kolana u jego stóp, długie brązowe włosy opadają mu na ramiona a obroża lśni grzesznie w nikłym świetle. Steve traci oddech na widok tych pięknych długich palców przesuwających się po jego podołku odsuwających mokry ręcznik i ukazujących jego przekrwioną, pulsującą erekcję. Bucky unosi wzrok i patrzy na niego oczami pełnymi zachwytu i czegoś co Steve musi uznać za podniecenie.

– Bucky! – Steve nie potrafi powstrzymać swego okrzyku kiedy chłodne, gładkie palce Bucky’ego zamykają się w końcu na jego pulsującym ciele a jego samego przenika dreszcz rozkoszy.

To jest złe. Nie powinien go wykorzystywać.

Bucky oblizuje usta, przesuwając policzkiem po kolanach Steve’a i Kapitan chwyta się mocno ramy łóżka. Zafascynowany patrzy na to jak Bucky otwiera usta i obejmuje nimi czubek jego członka z jękiem przymykając oczy. Mięśnie brzucha Steve’a zaciskają się kiedy walczy z ochotą wepchnięcia się dalej w te cudownie ciepłe i wilgotne usta. Zamiast to zrobić wsuwa dłoń we włosy Bucky’ego przeczesując nią miękkie roztrzepane kosmyki w sposób w jaki Bucky kiedyś dotykał jego, starając się przekazać mu dotykiem jak bardzo go kocha.

– Steve. – Bucky unosi wzrok i Steve dotyka delikatnie palcami jego bladego gładkiego policzka.

– Chodź do mnie, Bucky. – Słyszy swój delikatny, choć stanowczy, głos. Bucky wygląda jakby miał ochotę zaprotestować, na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz paniki oraz nienawiści do samego siebie. Przez chwilę wygląda tak jakby chciał uciec. Palce Steve’a zamykają się wokół obroży, zatrzymując go i po chwili Bucky zamyka oczy. Pozwala Steve’owi położyć się na łóżku, jego ciało pozostaje całkowicie uległe.

– Spójrz na mnie. – Rozkazuje Steve i szaro niebieskie oczy otwierają się i spoglądają na niego.

Steve pochyla się i całuje go czując ucisk w sercu kiedy oczy Bucky’ego otwierają się szeroko a całe ciało sztywnieje z przerażenia.

– Kocham Cię, Buck. – Mówi stanowczo i Bucky stara się uciec wzrokiem w bok a jego twarz uroczo się czerwieni. Steve uśmiecha się.

– Kocham Cię. Kocham Twój uśmiech, – całuje Bucky’ego w usta. – Twoje oczy. – Kolejny pocałunek. – Twoją skórę, Twoje ramiona, Twoje palce… – Policzki Bucky’ego płoną czerwienią kiedy Steve ujmuje jego dłonie w swoje i obsypuje pocałunkami każdy z jego palców. Bucky wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk kiedy Steve zaczyna obsypywać pocałunkami jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch powoli zsuwając z niego luźne spodnie od dresu. Ciało Bucky’ego nagle się spina.

– Już dobrze – Steve kładzie dłonie na jego udach. – Pozwól mi Cię kochać, Buck. Proszę, kochanie. Pozwól mi się Tobą zaopiekować… – Mruczy czule w jedwabiście miękką skórę wewnętrznej strony rozsuwających się przed nim ud Bucky’ego i całując delikatnie jego członka. Bucky próbuje zakryć się obiema rękami.

– Już dobrze kochanie. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że pragniesz. Nadszedł czas na to aby i Tobie było dobrze. – Steve odsuwa jego dłonie i delikatnie bierze go do ust. Jest ciepły i pulsująco żywy przypominając Steve’owi że jego najlepszy przyjaciel i kochanek jest tu z nim, że leży pod nim a jego ciało wije się z rozkoszy.

– Już dobrze…już dobrze Bucky. Jesteś moim grzecznym chłopcem. Bardzo grzecznym. – Szepcze te słowa niczym mantrę do różowego ucha Bucky’ego przyciskając go własnym ciałem do pościeli i pozwalając ich ciałom ułożyć się wygodniej. Steve czuje serce Bucky’ego gwałtownie tłukące się obok jego, znacznie spokojniejszego, serca. Obejmuje go ramionami i zaczyna kołysać ich biodrami w spokojnym, relaksującym rytmie. Oddech Bucky’ego staje się nierówny, zduszony i mokry przy ramieniu Steve’a, jego ciało drży. Kiedy dochodzi ślepo sięga po Steve’a szepcząc jego imię niczym modlitwę kiedy ciepłe nasienie pokrywa jego falującą klatkę piersiową.

– Kocham Cię, Buck. – Mruczy Steve pochylając się do kolejnego pocałunku. Oczy Bucky’ego są zdumione i szkliste, rzęsy sklejone wilgocią, usta rozchylone i dyszące po dopiero przebytym orgazmie ale mimo wszystko Bucky obejmuje Steve’a z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Ja Ciebie też. – Mówi cicho Bucky.

Steve odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i powoli wstaje. Bucky wydaje się być na tyle spokojny, że Steve może zająć się swoim własnym problemem, nie żeby potrzebował jeszcze większej stymulacji. Widok tego jak leżący pod nim Bucky osiąga orgazm wystarczył aby doprowadzić go do krawędzi jego własnego orgazmu.

– Dokąd idziesz? – Pyta Bucky. Steve czuje że czerwieni się z zawstydzenia.

– Ja…muszę się tym zająć. – Przyznaje szczerze po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej kiedy oczy Bucky’ego skupiają się na jego członku i rozszerzają się ze zdumienia. Policzki Bucky’ego różowieją a Steve patrzy z zaskoczeniem na to ja Bucky spuszcza wzrok rozsuwając w zaproszeniu uda.

– Steve… – Mówi Bucky ale Steve zdążył już wstać.

– Nie. Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, Buck. Nie musimy się spieszyć. Jesteś już bezpieczny, mamy mnóstwo czasu. – Mówi stanowczo, pochylając się żeby pocałować Bucky’ego w czoło. Ramiona obejmują go za szyję ciągnąc w kierunku łóżka. Zaskoczony Steve chwiejnie opada na jedno kolano.

– Bucky!

– Ja chcę tego…Stevie… – Steve wzdycha gwałtownie kiedy Bucky przyciska usta to jego ucha. – Chcę żebyś znowu uczynił mnie swoim… proszę…

Steve wyobrażał sobie ten moment tysiące razy. Bucky siedzący na nim z błyszczącymi, roześmianymi oczami lub oblizujący usta w ten drażniący sposób kiedy Steve przyciska go do łóżka i… Ale rzeczywistość jest znacznie lepsza od fantazji. Ciało Bucky’ego jest jednocześnie uległe i zniecierpliwione, jego źrenice rozszerzone a policzki zaróżowione. Steve musi objąć dłońmi jego biodra żeby go powstrzymać przed zbyt szybkim posunięciem się za daleko.

– Już dobrze, Bucky. Powoli i spokojnie. – Steve stara się by jego słowa były czułe i uspokajające ale jego głos jest zachrypnięty i wypełniony pożądaniem.

Ciało Bucky’ego jest ciepłe i wilgotne, rozciągnięte i napięte niczym łuk, nogi rozsunięte. Steve na ślepo szuka jego dłoni splatając razem ich palce kiedy wreszcie wchodzi w niego aż do końca widząc przed oczami białe plamy. Jego ciało wydaje się dla niego za małe, czuje iskry i mrowienie wzdłuż swego spoconego kręgosłupa. Bucky wdycha ogromny haust powietrza ustami zaczerwienionymi od przygryzania.

– _Czuję Cię w sobie…_ – Szepcze z zaskoczeniem, unosząc ich złączone dłonie i kładąc je na falujących mięśniach brzucha, jęcząc cicho kiedy członek Steve’a pulsuje w jego wnętrzu, sprawiając mu intymny ból, jego intymny ból. – _Chryste, Stevie…jesteś taki duży._

– Bucky! – Steve automatycznie wypycha biodra do przodu czując jak ciało Bucky’ego zaciska się wokół niego. Jego głos brzmi tak jak za dawnych czasów. Steve słyszy nawet odrobinę dawnego brooklyńskiego akcentu pod obecnym rosyjskim. Czuje wilgoć pod powiekami. Wreszcie ma w ramionach Bucky’ego. Tutaj w dwudziestym-pierwszym wieku, nie leży niedbale na starej kanapie w 1934 roku, nie wypada z pociągu, nie tkwi w garści Hydry, tylko tutaj.

Tutaj. Ze Steve’em.

– Cześć. – Odzywa się po chwili.

– Cześć. – Odpowiada po chwili Bucky z cieniem swojego dawnego uśmiechu na twarzy.

Steve pochyla się by go pocałować i znowu zaczyna poruszać biodrami wysuwając się z niego i wsuwając do środka, spokojnie i leniwie, po raz pierwszy nigdzie się nie spiesząc. Już nie muszą się ukrywać. Tutaj, w ich własnym domu, Steve może czcić Bucky’ego tak jak Bucky na to zasługuje. Jego westchnienie rozkoszy gubi się w ich połączonych ustach kiedy jego palce zaciskają się wokół palców Steve’a.

Rozpoczynają powolny, zgodny rytm, ich serca biją obok siebie, i chodzi o coś więcej niż seks. W ten sposób upewniają się nawzajem że są razem, i że już wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wydaje się że minęła wieczność za nim rytm Steve’a słabnie a on sam pochyla się i chowa twarz w szyi Bucky’ego ssąc jego delikatną skórę przyspieszając i wzmacniając ruchy bioder na tyle że łóżko zaczyna skrzypieć i kołysać się pod nimi. Bucky wyciąga ręce i obejmuje go za szyję a Steve przyciąga go bliżej wielką dłonią ułożoną u dołu jego pleców.

Orgazm przychodzi niespodziewanie, niczym cios w żołądek i odbiera mu oddech podczas kiedy nasienie Bucky’ego znaczy bielą ich uda. Steve obejmuje ramionami drżące ciało Bucky’ego, ignorując cały bałagan i obsypuje pocałunkami jego szyję.

– Byłeś taki dobry, Bucky. Taki piękny. Jesteś takim grzecznym chłopcem. – Mruczy komplementy Steve i Bucky reaguje na nie cichym westchnieniem przyjemności, wtulając się w ramiona Steve’a i ponownie biorąc go za rękę.

Steve powoli przesuwa ustami po jego ciele kiedy nagle zauważa ciemniejsze miejsce na barku Bucky’ego, tam gdzie łączy się on ze sztuczną kończyną. Po raz pierwszy widzi ją z tak bliska, po raz pierwszy Bucky nieruchomieje wystarczająco długo żeby Steve mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Wokół stawu barkowego widać stare blizny, wyblakłe lecz głębokie, Steve widzi też sieć cienkich granatowych żyłek prawie tuż pod skórą. Stworzonych nie z uwagą i miłością ale raczej topornymi narzędziami z bardzo niecnymi intencjami. Steve czuje wściekłość i smutek. Kiedy Steve całuje go w ramię, przesuwając ustami po pokrytej bliznami skórze, Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia.

– Boli Cię? – Steve odsuwa głowę marszcząc brwi. Bucky spogląda na niego bez słowa potrząsając głową.

– Bucky, kochanie, wiesz co czuję kiedy mnie oszukujesz. – Głos Steve’a jest stanowczy choć słychać w nim zmartwienie i troskę. Bucky pochyla głowę i przygryza dolną wargę.

– Boli…troszeczkę ale już się przyzwyczaiłem. – Przyznaje po chwili beznamiętnym tonem. Steve wzdycha i przyciąga go bliżej wynagradzając jego szczerość pocałunkiem.

– Zadzwonię w jedno miejsce i spytam pewnego geniusza czy zgodzi się nam pomóc.

– Przepraszam. – Mówi cicho Bucky

– Będzie dobrze. – Odpowiada Steve kiedy Bucky wtula się w jego klatkę piersiową, chociaż wie że nie zazna tej nocy spokoju wiedząc, że Bucky musi znosić ciągły ból.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Dummy Ty mała zdziro! – Wykrzykuje z niezadowoleniem Stark, ale Dummy jest zbyt zajęty ćwierkaniem i oślinianiem dżinsów Bucky’ego cienkimi strumieniami płynu chłodzącego.
> 
> Zapada cisza.
> 
> Potem Bucky ostrożnie wyciąga rękę i z zakłopotaniem głaszcze robota.
> 
> Dummy ćwierka radośnie.

Ramię w zasadzie już go nie boli. Jest jak na wpół obumarły nerw wysyłający od czasu do żałośnie słaby sygnał bólu, ale poza tym właściwie martwy, sztywny i zużyty, tak jak czuje się on sam jeśli nie ma przy nim Steve’a który budzi go do życia.

Czuje się jak posąg z historii którą opowiedział mu Steve, zamieniony w kamień i przeklęty by żyć wiecznie aż nie pojawi się ten jedyny który go uwolni.

Wie, że to Steve jest tym jedynym i kiedy Steve wychwala go ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, jego słowa brzmią jak odkupienie.

* * *

 

Chociaż pamięć Bucky’ego jest dziurawa jak sito, nadal uważa on że Anthony Stark jest niemal idealną kopią swego ojca Howarda włączając w to modną kozią bródkę i dziwne poczucie humoru. Tym co ich różni jest świecący kamień tkwiący w jego klatce piersiowej oraz jego oczy. Bucky widział je u mężczyzn i kobiet którzy spojrzeli śmierci w twarz i cudem wyczołgali się z jej stalowych szczęk. Oczy Starka również takie są, pełne demonów ledwie kryjących się pod śmiechem i dowcipami, Bucky jednak je widzi. Podobnie jak Stark zdążył poznać śmierć z naprawdę bliska.

Teraz siedzi w błyszczącym nowoczesnością laboratorium Starka juniora czując uspokajający ciężar dłoni Steve’a na swoim ramieniu dającej mu oparcie w tym świecie. Stark rozmawia z dobiegającym ze ściany głosem grzecznego Anglika który powitał go słowami „dzień dobry Sierżancie Barnes”. Minęły całe wieki odkąd ktokolwiek nazwał go sierżantem. Jest zaniepokojony ale Steve uśmiecha się do niego uspokajająco i zapewnia, że „JARVIS” jest ich przyjacielem.

Steve powiadomił go, że Stark lubi otaczać się własnoręcznie skonstruowanymi przyjaciółmi, ale póki co Bucky usłyszał jedynie ten bezosobowy głos i zauważył coś co wyglądało jak ramię na kółkach zaparkowane bez ruchu po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Powinieneś był przywieźć go wcześniej. – Mówi Stark, ale Bucky jest rozkojarzony ponieważ Steve kreśli kciukiem kółka na jego karku. Chce wtulić się w ciepło ciała Steve’a ale zmusza się by przestać o tym myśleć.

– Jego ramię jest tylko trochę cięższe od normalnej kończyny. Jestem pewien, że jest tak samo funkcjonalne. Rosyjski sprzęt zawsze jakoś działa, ale prawdopodobnie cholernie boli z powodu obciążenia kości i nie mówiąc o zatruciu metalami ciężkimi.

– _Zatruciu?_ – Pyta w napięciu Steve. Bucky chce mu powiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest. Ramię właściwie go nie boli i nie czuje żadnych skutków zatrucia. Wszystko jest w porządku kiedy jest przy nim Steve.

– Kochany, Jestem pewien, że wszyscy czują się świetnie w obecności ucieleśnienia Amerykańskiego Snu. – Stark unosi brew a potem podrzuca do góry i zręcznie łapie swój śrubokręt. – Ale Ty jesteś albo naćpany 24/7 albo ból jest tak przewlekły że przestałeś go zauważać. Wiesz, tak jak to kiedy w progu czujesz, że w pomieszczeniu coś śmierdzi ale po jakimś czasie przestaje Ci to przeszkadzać.

Steve spogląda na niego zbolałym i przerażonym wzrokiem. Bucky garbi się w swojej za dużej o kilka rozmiarów bluzie z kapturem i patrzy wilkiem na Starka. Zaczyna przeszkadzać mu to, że Tony Stark potrafi czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

– Jeśli chodzi o zatrucie, uważam że Twoja wersja serum radzi sobie jakoś z jego skutkami. – Stark ocenia przez chwilę jego uparte milczenie i wzdycha. – Dlaczego to mnie _zawsze_ trafiają się pełni poświęcenia staruszkowie zbyt uparci by otworzyć usta i poprosić o pomoc?

Bucky nadal patrzy na niego wilkiem.

– Dobra, zapomnij o tym. Zdejmę Ci to ramię i założę takie które sam zaprojektuję. – Deklaruje Stark podjeżdżając bliżej na zaopatrzonym w kółka krześle i zakładając okulary które odbijają się w błyszczącej powierzchni ramienia.

_Miejsce nacięcia._

Stark dotyka koniuszkiem wiertła powierzchni ramienia. Bucky porusza się automatycznie, ramię wije się i owija wokół szyi Starka który z zaskoczeniem upuszcza narzędzie.

– Bucky! _Przestań!_ – Steve jest przy nim w ułamku sekundy i Bucky czuje wzbierający w nim nagle wstyd. Okazał się potworem i Steve go teraz znienawidzi…

– Już dobrze, kochanie. Spójrz na mnie, już dobrze. Puść. Proszę Cię. Powoli. – Skupia się na stanowczym głosie Steve’a i rozluźnia palce trzymające Starka za gardło. Steve w nagrodę całuje go w skroń a patrzący na nich Stark jakby doznaje olśnienia. Odkasłuje a potem bierze kilka głębokich oddechów.

– Nic się nie stało. – Chrypie siląc się na uśmiech. – Dzięki temu mogę skreślić dwie kolejne pozycje z listy rzeczy które chciałbym osiągnąć przed śmiercią. JARVIS?

– Zrobione, Sir. _Bycie podduszonym_ i  _Zaatakowanym przez staruszka_ zostały skreślone z listy.

Bucky zaciska w ostrzeżeniu swe metalowe palce a Stark z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech i drapie się w nos.

– Tę drugą pozycję mogłeś skreślić po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. – Zauważa Steve.

* * *

 

Zdjęcie ramienia okazuje się nieco antyklimatyczne, brak jego ciężaru jest dziwnie wyzwalający. Jest to jednocześnie oszałamiające i dezorientujące.

Stark zdejmuje ostatnie fragmenty przy pomocy Doktora Bannera, który pochyla się wraz z nim nad ramieniem Bucky’ego.

Steve uśmiecha się i Bucky znowu myśli o tym jakie to wszystko jest surrealistyczne. Po raz pierwszy odkąd ludzie Hydry znaleźĺi go na śniegu zdjęto z niego to ramię.

Kiedy Stark ogłasza że skończył Bucky wstaje czując zawroty głowy. Lewa strona jego ciała jest, w porównaniu z prawą, lekka jak piórko. Bucky robi dwa chwiejne kroki w kierunku Steve’a a potem, jakby jego ciało poruszało się niezależnie od jego umysłu, potyka się o to dziwne ramię na kółkach. Ku jego zdziwieniu maszyna ożywa, ćwierka coś do niego a potem ucieka jak przerażone zwierzątko.

– Już dobrze Dummy. Co mówiłem Ci o manierach? – Stark ze śmiechem udziela nagany maszynie a Steve podchodzi do Bucky’ego i podpiera go.

– Co mu jest? – Pyta ze zmartwieniem Steve.

Wysięgnik, Dummy jak nazwał go Stark, podjeżdża do stołu i w pewnym sensie „gapi się” na leżące na nim ramię. Przynajmniej Bucky sądzi że się gapi ponieważ na maszynie nie ma niczego co można by uznać za oczy. Wypluwa strumień płynu chłodzącego i z radosnym gwizdem spogląda na Starka.

– Nie, Dummy. _Uspokój się._ – Mówi Stark, marszcząc brwi. Dummy zaczyna jeździć dookoła ramienia niczym rozentuzjazmowany szczeniaczek. Bucky i Stark są zbyt zajęci obserwowaniem jego dziwnej reakcji i nie zauważają zniecierpliwienia Steve’a.

– Tony… – Mówi Steve i Stark gwałtownie się odwraca.

– Ach tak. To normalne. Będzie miał problemy z motoryką i równowagą. Ale założymy mu nowe ramię tak szybko jak uda nam się coś wymyślić. – Wyjaśnia z uśmiechem Stark klepiąc Bruce’s po ramieniu. Steve nie wygląda na uspokojonego.

– Oczywiście będziesz musiał dosłownie pomagać mu we wszystkim. – Uprzedza go Stark. Steve uśmiecha się i pocieszająco ściska jego ramię.

– Oczywiście, że Ci pomogę. – Obiecuje.

– Świetnie. W takim razie wydaje mi się, że na razie skończyliśmy. – Oznajmia Stark, ale Dummy piszczy głośniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem i podjeżdża do Bucky’ego niemal przyklejając się do jego nogi.

– Dummy? – Pyta z lekkim niepokojem Stark. Steve jest skonfundowany. A Bruce wygląda na szczerze rozbawionego.

– Proszę pana, wygląda na to że Dum-E, jak to mawiają ludzie, zadurzył się w Sierżancie Barnesie i jego bionicznym ramieniu. – Wyjaśnia dochodzący z sufitu grzeczny brytyjski głos. Wysięgnik ćwierka wesoło ocierając się o biodro Bucky’ego.

– _Dummy Ty mała zdziro! –_ Wykrzykuje z niezadowoleniem Stark, ale Dummy jest zbyt zajęty ćwierkaniem i oślinianiem dżinsów Bucky’ego cienkimi strumieniami płynu chłodzącego.

Zapada cisza.

Potem Bucky ostrożnie wyciąga rękę i z zakłopotaniem głaszcze robota.

Dummy ćwierka radośnie.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wzdychając głęboko Bucky patrzy wilkiem na leżącą niewinnie na łóżku bluzę z kapturem. Potem powoli wsuwa głowę między fałdy materiału i wije się aż jego prawe ramię jest w odpowiedniej pozycji i dalej aż…

Wzdychając głęboko Bucky patrzy wilkiem na leżącą niewinnie na łóżku bluzę z kapturem. Potem powoli wsuwa głowę między fałdy materiału i wije się aż jego prawe ramię jest w odpowiedniej pozycji i dalej aż… Drzwi cicho otwierają się i Bucky zamiera w połowie procesu wbijania się w starą bluzę którą zostawił dla niego wieczorem Steve. I nagle przypomina sobie, że jest ubrany jedynie w bokserki.

– Bucky, przecież prosiłem żebyś zawołał mnie jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy. Nie pamiętasz? – W głosie Steve’a słychać rozbawienie a Bucky zapada się w pościel z płonącą twarzą absolutnie odmawiając współpracy kiedy Steve stara się go odwrócić. – Już dobrze, kochanie. – W jego głosie zdecydowanie słychać teraz rozbawienie.

– Wstań, proszę. – Mówi łagodnie. Bucky udaje zdechłą rybę. Ciepła, szorstka dłoń przesuwa się po jego boku łaskocząc go i Bucky podrywa się jak rażony prądem. Steve uśmiecha się do niego niewinnie a potem pomaga mu obciągnąć bluzę. Potem pomaga Bucky’emu włożyć luźne spodnie i klęka przy łóżku by zawiązać mu buty.

– Śniadanie będzie gotowe za pięć minut. Myślisz że uda Ci się w tym czasie samodzielnie umyć? – Pyta z uśmiechem. Bucky kiwa głową i biegnie do łazienki umyć zęby i twarz.

Kiedy Bucky wchodzi do kuchni Steve, świeżo wykąpany i kipiący energią po porannej przebieżce przygotowuje śniadanie. Stark siedzi przy ladzie nad kubkiem smoliście czarnej kawy. Obok niego siedzi piękna rudowłosa kobieta i pochyla się ku niemu kładąc dłoń na jego czole. Kiedy przekracza próg wszyscy odwracają się w jego stronę i Bucky ma przez chwilę ochotę uciec. Nie ma jednak na to szans ponieważ kobieta podrywa się z miejsca.

– O mój Boże, Tony. To jest James? – Kobieta zakrywa usta drżącą dłonią i po chwili wybucha radosnym śmiechem. – Steve, nie mogę uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście go znalazłeś. – Nerwowym gestem wygładza swoją ołówkową spódnicę i wyciąga do niego smukłą dłoń którą Bucky jednak ignoruje.

– Och do diabła z tym. – Stwierdza stając na palcach i ku jego zaskoczeniu obejmuje go za szyję.

Bucky na chwilę zamiera ale ta kobieta przyjemnie pachnie, jej ramiona są delikatne a dotyk całkiem miły. Czuje na karku dotyk małej dłoni i po chwili opada na jej ramię a jego nos ląduje w jej pięknych, błyszczących miedzianych włosach. Jej uścisk jest inny od uścisku Steve’a ale przyjemny. Jego niepewność mija i Bucky nieco się rozluźnia.

– Miałeś rację Steve, on jest idealny. – Mówi cicho a on słyszy za plecami śmiech Steve’a. Kobieta odsuwa się lekko. – Jestem Virginia Potts, ale ludzie nazywają mnie Pepper. Miło mi Cię poznać James. Steve wiele mi o Tobie opowiadał.

– Pepper…z powodu włosów? – Pyta z ciekawością Bucky a Pepper patrzy na niego lekko zdziwiona. Steve, który w międzyczasie skończył gotować, przypatruje im się z ciepłym uśmiechem.

– Tak. – Śmieje się Pepper ujmując go za prawą dłoń. – Częściowo także z powodu temperamentu. Który jednak zwykle kieruję w stronę Tony’ego.

Pepper zajmuje go rozmową przez cały posiłek jednocześnie martwiąc się zdrowiem i higieną Tony’ego, chociaż jej czułość jest widoczna w jej spojrzeniu. Stark chłonie jej zainteresowanie od czasu do czasu wtrącając jakiś sarkastyczny komentarz, który sprawia że Pepper albo wybucha śmiechem albo uderza go w ramię.

Tony obiecuje uporać się z prototypem do końca tygodnia i ucieka do laboratorium po wypiciu jeszcze dwóch kubków kawy. Pepper wychodzi dokądś zadzwonić. Bucky siedzi na swoim miejscu i patrzy za nimi kiedy wychodzą przytulając się do Steve’a i ciesząc się dotykiem jego dłoni na swoim karku. Telefon komórkowy Steve’a odzywa się w jego kieszeni kiedy dzwoni ktoś o imieniu Nick co wyraźnie go denerwuje. Imię wydaje się znajome ale Bucky ma pełny żołądek i jest mu ciepło więc nie chce mu się dokładniej przysłuchiwać.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Agentka Romanoff może znajdować się w niebezpieczeństwie, ale poinformowałem Agenta Coulsona, że potrzebuję czasu aby uporać się z pewnymi kwestiami natury osobistej. – Steve milknie przygryzając z frustracją dolną wargę. – Tak jest, sir. Wiem. Tak. Nie. Rozumiem, sir. Do widzenia.

– Jesteś im potrzebny. – Mówi stwierdzając fakt zamiast pytać a Steve jest tak pełen skruchy że Bucky czuje ucisk w sercu. Steve rozłącza się pocierając dłonią twarz.

– Nie. Już raz wybrałem świat zamiast Ciebie. Drugi raz nie popełnię tego samego błędu. – Oświadcza stanowczo ujmując dłonią policzek Bucky’ego. Bucky unosi głowę i Steve całuje go z wyczuwalnym żalem i zmartwieniem, chociaż w jego pocałunku jest także nadzieja, miłość i…

– Ja jestem teraz całkowicie bezpieczny, Kapitanie Ameryko. – Szepcze Bucky między czułymi pocałunkami i Steve odsuwa się z zakłopotaniem.

– Chcesz, żebym wyjechał? – Pyta lekko zranionym tonem. Bucky wzdycha obejmując go i opierając głowę tam gdzie czuje silne bicie jego serca.

– Nie chcę. – Przyznaje szczerze. – Naprawdę, ale to Twoje marzenie, móc chronić mniejszych i słabszych, to Twój obowiązek. Potrzebujesz tego Steve. A oni potrzebują Ciebie.

Steve przygląda się jego twarzy, obejmując go za szyję. – Moim marzeniem zawsze byłeś Ty, ale masz rację najwyraźniej obowiązki wzywają. – Wzdycha i pochyla się by pocałować Bucky’ego w lewy bark. – Po prostu chciałem być przy Tobie. Szczególnie teraz kiedy… – Milknie bezradnie wskazując pusty rękaw.

– Więc skończ misję i wróć do mnie jak najszybciej. – Mówi Bucky z jak najbardziej przekonującym uśmiechem.

Przygotowując się do wyjazdu Steve przesyła mu zmartwione spojrzenia. Bucky ignoruje ucisk w klace piersiowej i bawi się w aportowanie z Dummy’m rzucając butami Steve’a i każąc Dummy’emu je przynieść. Kiedy Steve jest już spakowany przychodzi do niego i spędzają trochę czasu przytuleni w łóżku. Bucky zasypia czując we włosach dotyk dłoni Steve’a i budzi się czując dotyk dłoni Pepper. Pepper siedzi na brzegu łóżka ubrana w luźniejszą bluzkę i wygodniejsze buty. Uśmiecha się do niego i Bucky siada powoli, mrugając z zakłopotaniem.

– Steve wróci jak tylko będzie to możliwe. – Mówi z uśmiechem Pepper. – Nie powinno być aż tak źle, prawda?

Bucky przytakuje bez przekonania.

– Tony i Bruce siedzą w laboratorium pochłonięci pracą nad Twoim nowym ramieniem więc pomyślałam sobie, że może moglibyśmy wyskoczyć gdzieś razem i się zabawić, albo odwiedzić muzeum. – Proponuje Pepper a Bucky ustępuje jej i ubiera się mimo że był w muzeum jakieś dwanaście razy. Ekspozycję o Kapitanie Ameryka zna na pamięć.

Ale Pepper zabiera go do innych części muzeum. Tej z dinozaurami, historią starożytną, podwodnymi zwierzętami morskimi itd. Bucky kołysze się przez chwilę razem z meduzami. Pepper robi mu zdjęcia z wielkim modelem homara i delfina. Po pewnym czasie rzeczywiście docierają do ekspozyji poświęconej Kapitanowi Ameryce. Dziwnie jest oglądać ją z Pepper, wiedząc że nie musi już gonić za marzeniem. Bucky dotyka swego karku myśląc o pocałunkach Steve’a i sile wybaczania.

W sali z wystawą jest jeszcze kilka osób, w tym mały jasnowłosy chłopiec z plecakiem Kapitana Ameryki i buzią niemal przyklejoną do gabloty. Pepper odchodzi by odebrać telefon a Bucky przygląda się chłopcu. Jest malutki, jego kończyny są podrapane a w kąciku ust widać siniak. Dziecko odwraca się kiedy czuje, że jest obserwowane.

– Na co się gapisz? – Pyta, dopiero po chwili zauważając pusty lewy rękaw Bucky’ego. Przez kolejne dwie sekundy próbuje jednak zabić go wzrokiem aż w końcu poddaje się i siada na ławce obok Bucky’ego.

– Ktoś Cię pobił? – Pyta cicho Bucky.

– Taa… – Pociąga nosem dzieciak. – Chciałbym być duży i silny jak Kap i skopać im tyłki za to że zaczepiają mnie i moją siostrę.

Bucky przygląda mu się przez chwilę

– Będziesz taki. – Mówi po chwili. – Kapitan Ameryka też jako dziecko był mały i chudy.

– Ale nigdy niczego się nie bał!

– Wiem, o kilku rzeczach których się bał jak robienie prania, znalezienie korniszona w kanapce czy rozmowa z kobietą. – Odpowiada Bucky.

– Chyba żartujesz! Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Pyta dzieciak.

– Ponieważ dorastaliśmy razem i byłem jego najlepszym przyjacielem. – Wyjaśnia Bucky w momencie kiedy audioprzewodnik zaczyna opowieść o Sierżancie Barnesie który prawdopodobnie zginął w trakcie akcji w górach. Oczy dzieciaka przybierają kształt spodków a jego szczęka opada. W tym samym momencie w drzwiach pojawia się Pepper.

– James, musimy iść. Dostałam przez telefon wiadomość o kimś kto bardzo chciałby się z Tobą zobaczyć.

Bucky przytakuje skinieniem głowy a potem odwraca się do dzieciaka, który nadal się na niego gapi. Zdejmuje z głowy bejsbolówkę, którą zakłada chłopcu i przytyka palec do ust. Dzieciak niemo przytakuje a Bucky wychodzi za Pepper.

* * *

 

Są na zewnątrz i jedzą lunch w ogródku małej uroczej kafejki kiedy Pepper pokazuje mu zdjęcie staruszki. Bucky zamiera na ten widok a Pepper uśmiecha się przepraszająco.

– A więc ją pamiętasz? – Pyta. Bucky przytakuje. Peggy Carter, piękna, dumna, i kompletnie zakochana w Steve’ie. Steve prawdopodobnie kochał ją równie mocno. Bucky czuje gulę w gardle.

– Nie jest z nia teraz najlepiej. Sharon, jej siostrzenica, zadzwoniła żeby powiedzieć mi że jej ciotka bardzo chciałaby się z Tobą zobaczyć przed jutrzejszą operacją. – Pepper uśmiecha się do niego uspokajająco i delikatnie ściska jego dłoń. – Nie musimy tam jechać jeśli nie chcesz, James.

– Chcę. – Odpowiada, zaskakując nawet samego siebie. – Chcę ją zobaczyć, Pepper.

* * *

 

Pokój szpitalny jest ponury i chłodny ale stoją w nim kwiaty i rodzinne zdjęcia a na łóżku leży domowa kołdra mająca na celu polepszenie nastroju. Bucky zatrzymuje się w progu i zastanawia jak przywitać się z kobietą, która prawie siedemdziesiąt lat wcześniej dała mu bezlitosnego kosza w obskurnym londyńskim pubie, kiedy byli młodzi nieskalani wojną i bliznami. Teraz jest starszą panią wątłego zdrowia leżącą w szpitalnym łóżku a on ma metalową kończynę w miejsce lewej dłoni.

– Och, Jamesie Buchananie Barnes… – Przełamuje ciszę Peggy. Jej głos drży z powodu wieku i emocji. Bucky siada przy jej łóżku a ona przesuwa się na łóżku i dotyka jedną przywiędłą dłonią jego dłoni.

– Panno Carter. – Słowa wymykają mu się zanim może je przemyśleć. Peggy z trudem powstrzymuje łzy i przygląda mu się z drżącym uśmiechem będącym namiastką jej dawnego uśmiechu.

– Och, Ty przystojny łobuzie, cały czas młody, zupełnie tak jak on. – Peggy dotyka tęsknie jego policzka. – Nareszcie Cię odnalazł.

– Peggy, Steve Cię kochał. – Wyrzuca z siebie Bucky a ona wybucha śmiechem.

– Nie, mój kochany, nie kochał mnie. Steve bardzo się starał ale to Ty zawsze byłeś najważniejszy. – Peggy uśmiecha się do niego smutno. – Byłeś dla niego wszystkim, James. Przez chwilę nawet Cię za to nienawidziłam ponieważ to że wypadłeś z tamtego pociągu kompletnie go zniszczyło. Steve, który nie skrzywdziłby muchy poprzysiągł znaleźć i zabić wszystkich którzy byli odpowiedzialni za Twoją śmierć aby Cię pomścić. Peggy kaszle a Bucky stara się zniechęcić ją do dalszego mówienia. Ona jednak nie przyjmuje szklanki z wodą którą jej podaje.

– Peggy… – Mówi bezradnie Bucky.

– Nie, Jamesie Buchananie Barnes, słuchaj mnie uważnie. – Peggy kaszle jeszcze raz i wzdycha drżąco. – Sharon opowiedziała mi o wszystkim przez co przeszedłeś ale musisz wziąć się w garść i ponieważ z każdym ciosem który otrzymujesz on cierpi sto razy mocniej. Steve Cię kocha, tylko Ciebie, więc musisz zrobić wszystko by dojść do siebie i odwzajemnić jego miłość. Słyszycie mnie, Sierżancie Barnes? – Jej głos się łamie a w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy ale Bucky widzi w niej dawną Peggy Carter, kobietę która wiele lat temu zasługiwała na szacunek Steve’a Rogersa.

– Tak jest, proszę pani. – Szepcze Bucky ściskając jej dłoń.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli kochasz kwiat, który znajduje się na jednej z gwiazd, jakże przyjemnie jest patrzeć w niebo. Wszystkie gwiazdy są ukwiecone

Pada deszcz sprawiając, że Nowy Jork wygląda jak szare wilgotne płótno. Bucky przyciska czoło do chłodnej szyby i dmucha na nią ciepłym oddechem patrząc jak jasne światła miasta zlewają się ze sobą w kroplach deszczu. Siedzi skulony pod grubą kołdrą na parapecie w pokoju Steve’a. Myśli o tym, że może uda mu się wcześniej wrócić z misji i być może, być może uniesie wzrok i swoim wyostrzonym super-serum spojrzeniem zauważy czekającego na niego Bucky’ego i pośle mu ten czuły, lekko skrzywiony, uśmieszek.

Wraz ze zniknięciem Steve’a świat zdał się stracić wszelkie kolory, myśli otulając się mocniej kołdrą i wdychając znajomy zapach przyjaciela. Bucky wie, jakim jest szczęściarzem. Został przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami i pełnymi miłości pocałunkami zamiast zawodu i zamknięcia. Czasami Bucky sam w to nie wierzy, to że Steve nadal chce mieć go przy sobie, mimo jego krwawej przeszłości, nie mieści mu się w głowie.

Bucky drzemie z głową opartą o chłodną szybę kiedy drzwi pokoju odsuwają się i pojawia się w nich roztrzepana głowa syna Howarda Starka. Coś co wygląda na surowe ciasto jest przyklejone do jego lewego policzka i bródki. Uśmiecha się krzywo do Bucky’ego przywołując go gestem jednej ręki. W drugiej trzyma drewnianą łyżkę.

– Hej Barnes, Pepper mówi, że powinienem znaleźć sobie kumpla do gotowania zanim puszczę z dymem całą kuchnię. Dołączysz do mnie? Pepper wystawiła mnie do wiatru a potem wbiła mi nóż w plecy wybierając Bruce’a. Postanowiliśmy przygotować razem kolację ponieważ to Twoja pierwsza noc od wyjazdu Kapa. Ale teraz ten pomysł zmienił się w kuchenną bitwę i zakład o wysoką stawkę ale wydaje mi się że mamy szansę na punkty za współczucie ponieważ Pepper jest Tobą zauroczona i chciałaby móc do końca życia Cię przytulać. Sama tak powiedziała nawiasem mówiąc.

Bucky gapi się na niego zaskoczony. Nie jest w stanie pojąć jak to możliwe, że ten facet potrafi mówić tak długo na jednym oddechu. Jest to fizycznie niemożliwe, ale brunet po prostu się uśmiecha wykonując przywoławczy gest.

* * *

– To nie fair. – Krzywi się Pepper zanurzając łyżkę w garnku z zupą którą gotuje Bucky i ostrożnie jej próbując. Tony chichocze ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie kuchennej lady.

– Jeden zero dla milonera geniusza Tony’ego Starka! – Woła machając nogami i trzymaną w dłoni łopatką kuchenną niczym mieczem. Bruce zasłania swój uśmiech ręką.

– Ale Ty nic nie zrobiłeś! Gdybym wiedziała, że James jest tak dobrym kucharzem wybrałabym go pierwsza. – Odpowiada Pepper a Tony dyszy z udawaną złością wyciągając swój przyrząd kuchenny w jej kierunku.

– Ty ladacznico!

– Czy Ty w ogóle wiesz co oznacza to słowo? – Pepper rzuca mu niewzruszone spojrzenie i odczepia od zlewu słuchawkę mini prysznica a potem pryska wodą w twarz swojego chłopaka.

– Tak! Wiem co znaczy słowo ladacznica. Oznacza prostytutkę. Jezu! Ostrożnie z tą wodą! – Wydusza Tony ale Pepper i tak odkręca mocniej wodę.

Bucky śmieje się cicho kiedy milioner usiłuje schować się przed atakiem. To nic wielkiego a Bucky nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że się uśmiecha dopóki Tony podnosi się z podłogi i wszyscy patrzą na niego zaskoczeni. Pepper odwzajemnia jego uśmiech.

– Ha! – Krzyczy triumfalnie Stark uderzając pięścią w powietrze i potrząsa głową jak pies wszędzie rozpryskując kropelki wody. – Rozśmieszyłem go, co oznacza że teraz jestem jego ulubieńcem. Tego nie można cofnąć.

Bucky wbija wzrok w zawartość garnka i czuje jak jego melancholia trochę mija kiedy otaczający go przyjaciele Steve’a wybuchają śmiechem.

To nie tylko przyjaciele Steve’a, myśli z uśmiechem. To także _jego_ przyjaciele.

* * *

 

Jest środek nocy a on nie może spać.

Pokój wydaje mu się zimny i nieprzyjemny. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do zasypiania w ramionach Steve’a i słuchania jego głosu, że bez niego wydaje się to niemożliwe. Bucky wie, że to niedorzeczne i że zdarzało mu się spać w gorszych warunkach, ale to działo się tylko wtedy kiedy zmuszał się do tego w kryjówce. Zimowy żołnierz sypiał kiedy naprawdę musiał ponieważ właśnie wtedy pojawiały się koszmary.

Bucky leży skulony pod prześcieradłem które ściska tak mocno, że jego paznokcie wyciskają półksiężyce po wewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni. Stara się uspokoić oddech ale ciemność i nieznany pokój wcale mu tego nie ułatwiają. Wstaje więc z łóżka i zapala światło. Kiedy chodzi po pokoju z sufitu, odzywa się głos który sprawia, że Bucky odskakuje przerażony.

– Nie chciałem pana przestraszyć, panie Sierżancie. Ale czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc, czy raczej wolałby pan żebym wezwał Panią Potts i Pana Starka? – Mówi głos z grzecznym brytyjskim akcentem.

– Nie mogę spać. – Przyznaje cicho Bucky opadając na łóżko i przyjmując pozycję embrionalną. – Nie ma tu Steve’a a ja potrzebuję go żeby… – Milknie przesuwając dłonią po skórzanym pasku na swojej szyi. Czy Steve go zostawił? Czy Bucky okazał się niewystarczająco dobry i dlatego Steve już go nie chce? Na samą myśl o tym serce Bucky’ego niebezpiecznie przyspiesza a on sam jest na skraju ataku paniki, kiedy znowu odzywa się głos.

– Czy mogę zaproponować coś w zastępstwie? – Pyta. Bucky potrząsa głową w pościeli i udaje że nie słyszy.

Na chwilę zapada cisza a kiedy w pokoju znowu rozlega się głos Bucky otwiera ze zdumieniem oczy, ponieważ to nie jest aksamitny brytyjski głos. Tylko pełen czułości głos Steve’a.

„ _Gdy miałem sześć lat, zobaczyłem pewnego razu wspaniały obrazek w książce opisującej puszczę dziewiczą. Książka nazywała się_ „Historie prawdziwe” _. Obrazek przedstawiał węża boa, połykającego drapieżne zwierzę. Oto kopia rysunku…”_

Bucky odsuwa twarz od wymiętej pościeli i rzeczywiście, przed jego oczami pojawia się lśniący obrazek. Ledwie zauważa to jak światło w pokoju powoli gaśnie, urzeczony czułym i kojącym głosem Steve’a oraz lśniącymi hologramami. Nie wie jak długo leży w ciemnościach, wpatrując się zdumionymi oczami w zadziwiające obrazki i słuchając baśni jaką opowiada mu płynący z sufitu głos. Nie zauważa nawet otwierających się drzwi sypialni ani dwóch wchodzących do niej osób. Dopiero kiedy czuje uginający się materac oraz ciepły, różany zapach Pepper orientuje się, że nie jest sam.

– Wszystko w porządku, James. – Szepcze w ciemnościach Pepper. – Otrzymaliśmy właśnie wiadomość, że Steve odnalazł Agentkę Romanoff. W tej chwili są w drodze do najbliższego punktu kontrolnego a potem, miejmy nadzieję, wsiądą w pierwszy samolot do Nowego Jorku. Dziękujemy, że nas powiadomiłeś, Jarvis.

Bucky pozwala jej się objąć i opiera głowę o jej ramię kiedy Pepper zaczyna głaskać go po włosach. Nagle, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu przypomina mu się jego matka.

– Ciekawy wybór, JARVIS. „Mały Książę”? Bardzo dobrze Cię nauczyłem, mój pomocniku. – Mówi cicho Stark siadając po drugiej stronie Bucky’ego. – Nie mówiłeś Tatusiowi, że potrafisz udawać różne głosy. Czy możesz przeczytać lesbijską erotykę głosem Nataszy? Auć! Przepraszam Pepper.

Tony pociera swoje ramię i usadawia się wygodniej a świecący kamień w jego klace piersiowej rozprasza nieco panującą w pokoju ciemność.

– Nie jestem zbyt jasny? – Pyta Stark a Bucky potrząsa głową po chwili dopiero orientując się, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie tego nie widzi.

– Nie, nie przeszkadzasz mi. – Odpowiada. Mężczyzna mruczy z zadowoleniem a potem milknie.

– Przepraszam. – Mruczy Bucky w koszulę nocną Pepper która ucisza go wybuchając cichym, pełnym czułości śmiechem i przytula go mocniej. Stark otacza go z drugiej strony, nie dotykając go ale trzymając się na tyle blisko, że Bucky czuje jego kojącą obecność i nagle zalegające w kątach pokoju cienie nie są już takie przerażające.

_Jeśli kochasz kwiat, który znajduje się na jednej z gwiazd, jakże przyjemnie jest patrzeć w niebo. Wszystkie gwiazdy są ukwiecone…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytaty pochodzą (oczywiście) z książki "Mały Książę" Antoine de Saint-Exupéry'ego w przekładzie Jana Szwykowskiego.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wraca w piątek.

Steve wraca w piątek.

Przez całą drogę był niespokojny irytując swoim zachowaniem kilku agentów TARCZY oraz Nataszę, ale Steve po prostu bardzo chciał zobaczyć się z Buckym. Ból w głębi umysłu jaki zaczął odczuwać od momentu opuszczenia Wieży Mścicieli zmienił się w ślepą potrzebę. Z tego powodu był, bardziej niż zwykle, nieostrożny w trakcie misji ewakuacyjnej co Natasza zauważyła nawet mimo złamanego nadgarstka i wewnętrznego krwotoku ale w końcu udało mu się z sukcesem ją wyciągnąć i zakończyć misję, prawda? Teraz dochodziła do siebie w ośrodku medycznym TARCZY podczas gdy Steve…wymknął się z niego zanim dostał na to pozwolenie.

Po drodze do Wieży niemal dostał mandat za przekroczenie prędkości.

– Co Ty tutaj robisz? – Pyta z zaskoczeniem Tony kiedy Steve wychodzi z windy do głównego salonu. Steve przechyla głowę i rzuca kluczyki od motocykla na najbliższą ladę.

– Mieszkam tutaj. Chyba, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni zdecydowałeś się mnie wyrzucić? – Pyta z roztargnieniem szukając wzrokiem jakiegokolwiek śladu mężczyzny o którym myślał nieprzerwanie przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt trzy i pół godziny. Tak, odliczał czas co do minuty.

– Miałeś być w ośrodku medycznym TARCZY. – Tony marszczy ze zmartwieniem brwi i wyciąga telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni. – I jak pisze Agent Coulson czytuję „Panie Stark, powinien pan wiedzieć, że Kapitan Rogers nie został zwolniony przez lekarzy bez względu na to jak bardzo będzie się starał o tym Pana przekonać. Ma trzy złamane żebra, wstrząśnienie mózgu, zwichnięty nadgarstek i  _lekki krwotok wewnętrzny_?!” – Miliarder praktycznie cedzi słowa pod koniec cytatu rzucając Steve’owi pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie. Tony wyciąga rękę i unosi koszulę Steve’a by uważniej mu się przyjrzeć. Sińce i krwiaki rozsiane po jego brzuchu sprawiają, że miliarder odskakuje z przerażeniem.

– Sam powiedziałeś lekki. Za kilka godzin nic mi nie będzie. – Zauważa niecierpliwie Steve. – Gdzie jest Bucky?

– Uspokój się Rogers. Nic mu nie jest. Przecież obiecaliśmy Ci z Pepper że się nim zajmiemy, prawda? O co się martwisz? Nie było Cię tylko trzy dni. – Odpowiada Stark.

– Dokładnie. Trzy dni. – Krzywi się Steve nie mogąc powstrzymać swego zniecierpliwienia. Dlaczego nikt go nie rozumie? – Tony, Bucky wrócił ledwie miesiąc temu. Nie powinienem zostawiać go nawet na trzydzieści minut. Czy przez ten czas mógł spać? Gdzie on jest?

– Taa…Spał całkiem nieźle. Zwykle spaliśmy we trójkę, ale to nie było nic niestosownego więc nie patrz tak na mnie. – Tony rzuca Steve’owi znudzone spojrzenie. – Był cichy i spędzał większość czasu w Twojej sypialni ale nic mu nie jest. Codziennie jadł z nami kolację i oglądaliśmy razem jakiś film, Pepper zabrała go do muzeum a mnie udało się go rozśmieszyć. Kap, naprawdę nic mu nie jest. Nie musisz się o niego martwić.

Słowa Tony’ego sprawiają, że Steve nieco się rozluźnia a jego napięcie powoli przechodzi.

– Dzięki, że się nim zaopiekowałeś Tony. Jestem Twoim dłużnikiem.

– Od czego ma się przyjaciół, Rogers? – Wzdycha Stark uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem. – Wszystkim nam tutaj na Tobie zależy. Jesteś dziewięćdziesięciosześcio-letnim mężczyzną. Na miłość Boską zacznij się zachowywać jak na staruszka przystało.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Obiecuje Steve. – Czy teraz mogę sobie iść, _Mamo_?

Tony przewraca oczami i pozwala mu odejść machnięciem ręki

* * *

 

– Buck?

Otwierając drzwi do sypialni Steve staje twarzą w twarz z Buckym którego ciemnoniebieskie oczy wpatrują się w niego z czymś co wygląda jak panika. Steve próbuje go objąć ale, ku jego zdziwieniu, Bucky odskakuje na większą odległość.

– Co się stało, Bucky? – Steve nie może powstrzymać zmęczonego tonu swego głosu. Widok odsuwającego się od niego Bucky’ego boli bardziej niż którakolwiek z ran a wyczerpanie misją nagle powraca z zaskakującą siłą. Chwiejnym krokiem Steve dociera do łóżka zanim jego nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Rozciąga obolałe kończyny i wdycha zapach Bucky’ego wypełniający ich wspólną sypialnię. Jest odwrócony do Bucky'ego plecami więc nie zauważa wyrazu jego twarzy. 

– Jesteś ranny. – Mówi zbolałym głosem Bucky i mimo cierpienia w jego głosie Steve i tak czuje ulgę. Bucky boi się że pogorszy jego obrażenia.

– Jesteś ranny ponieważ się o mnie martwiłeś. – Do głosu Bucky’ego wkrada się nienawiść do samego siebie.

_Dobry Boże, nie._

– To moja wina. – Mówi łamiącym się głosem Bucky.

– To nie jest twoja… – Steve próbuje wstać ale niespodziewanie potyka się i ląduje na kolanach obok łóżka trzymając się za swoje obolałe żebra. Bucky natychmiast podbiega by go podeprzeć wpatrując się w niego wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami. Steve wyciąga zdrową rękę i sięga ciepłymi, szorstkimi palcami po chudy nadgarstek Bucky’ego unosząc go do swojej twarzy. – Już w porządku. Nic mi nie jest. – Dodał uspokajająco całując wnętrze jego dłoni.

– Nie jesteś niczemu winny Buck. To ja byłem zbyt niecierpliwy chcąc jak najszybciej skończyć misję i wrócić do domu i do Ciebie. Nie byłem pewien że nadal tu będziesz. – Szepcze z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, szukając na twarzy Bucky’ego oznak, że jest gotów na coś bardziej intymnego. – Nie mogłem pozwolić Ci odejść. Nie po tym jak udało mi się wreszcie namówić Cię do tego, żebyś został. – Oczy Bucky’ego są zaczerwienione kiedy Steve znowu na nie spogląda. Bierze głęboki wdech i chichocze. – Chyba bym tego nie przeżył. – Przyznaje. – Mówię poważnie, jeśli znowu bym Cię stracił, umarłbym.

– Nie umrzesz. – Szepcze Bucky przysuwając się bliżej i kładąc rękę na zbolałym sercu Steve’a. – Od tej pory będę Cię chronił. – Obiecuje poważnie, wpatrując się z uwagą w Steve’a. – Nie odejdę dopóki nie powiesz mi, że tego właśnie chcesz. I zrobię wszystko co mi każesz.

– Kochany, ja nigdy _przenigdy_ nie każę Ci odejść. – Szepcze Steve ostrożnie ujmując dłońmi blade policzki Bucky’ego. Uśmiecha się czule. – Naprawdę zrobisz wszystko co Ci każę?

Bucky z powagą kiwa głową. Steve pochyla się do przodu i ostrożnie przesuwa ustami po jego ustach.

– Uściskaj mnie więc porządnie na powitanie. – Prosi cicho Steve. Bucky przygryza dolną wargę a potem przesuwa się za Steve’a. Ostrożnie przyciska się do wolnych od ran pleców Steve’a i chowa twarz w karku blondyna. Oczy Steve’a są lekko wilgotne kiedy odchyla się do tyłu czując za sobą twarde ciało a jego serce uspokaja się kiedy palce ich dłoni splatają się ze sobą.

Steve dochodzi do wniosku, że Bucky wziął swoją obietnicę zaopiekowania się nim trochę zbyt na poważnie.

– Zostań. – Mówi Bucky.

Steve zasłania swój uśmiech dłonią i kiwa głową siedząc w łóżku podparty co najmniej pięcioma najbardziej miękkimi poduszkami jakie mógł znaleźć Bucky. Jego nogi przykrywa koc z logo Iron Mana który przyniósł im Tony a na szafce obok łóżka stoi szklanka wody i gruba oprawiona w skórę książka.

– Nie ruszaj się. – Bucky zagląda do pokoju tylko po to by mu to powiedzieć a Steve kiwa z namaszczeniem głową.

– Możesz się ruszyć jeśli chcesz poczytać, albo jesteś spragniony. – Wyjaśnia Bucky po raz trzeci wtykając głowę do pokoju.

– Rozumiem, kochanie. – Odpowiada Steve.

Za czwartym razem Bucky wchodzi do pokoju i podchodzi do samego łóżka. Steve unosi głowę z lekko skonfundowanym rozbawieniem kiedy Bucky przez długą chwilę wpatruje się w niego z niepewnością. Potem brunet pochyla się i całuje go nieśmiało, delikatnie dotykając suchymi ustami jego lewego policzka.

Zaskoczony Steve wpatruje się w niego nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu.

– Nie ucieknę. Obiecuję. – Mówi poważnie Bucky. Usta Steve’a wyginają się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Wiem. – Odpowiada i zapada się w poduszki.

Kiedy drzwi ponownie otwierają się jakiś czas później Bucky wraca do pokoju wraz z Tonym niosącym w rękach tacę z jedzeniem. Miliarder odstawia ją na łóżko z udawanym jękiem wysiłku ale potem uśmiecha się życząc kapitanowi smacznego i wychodzi zamykając za sobą drzwi. Steve spogląda na tacę i musi przełknąć gulę rosnącą nagle w jego gardle.

To zupa pomidorowa z ryżem.

Bucky ostrożnie siada na łóżku obok Steve’a a bacznie obserwując swymi niebieskimi oczyma jego zaskoczoną twarz.

Zupa nawet pachnie tak samo, ma ten sam ciepłym, kuszącym zapachem jaki zawsze kojarzył mu się z gorączką i opieką jaką roztaczał nad nim jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Jego palce drżą lekko kiedy unosi łyżkę.

– Ugotowałeś to dla mnie, Buck? – Pyta ignorując pieczenie oczu. Bucky ostrożnie kiwa głową.

– Starałem się żeby była taka jaką lubisz. – Wyjaśnia cicho nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę. – Moja pamięć nie jest teraz najlepsza.

Steve mruga starając się powstrzymać wzbierające w jego oczach łzy i próbuje odrobinę. Bucky przygląda mu się uważnie kiedy żuje i przełyka. Mruga kiedy Steve dmucha na łyżkę a potem niespodziewanie unosi ją do jego ust.

– Spróbuj, proszę. – Nakłania go ostrożnie blondyn. Bucky posłusznie przyjmuje zawartość łyżki i żuje powoli.

– Jest niedobra? – Pyta przełykając i przechylając głowę w bok. – Dlaczego masz czerwone oczy?

Steve ociera twarz i uśmiecha się szeroko do Bucky’ego.

– Nie, skarbie. Jest dokładnie taka jak ją zapamiętałem. – Steve śmieje się cicho i kontynuuje przywoływanie wspomnień z dawnych czasów. – Pamiętasz to jak byłem taki chory że w ogóle nie chciałem jeść? Prawyszedłeś z siebie starając się nakłonić mnie do tego, żebym otworzył usta.

Bucky potrząsa głową i smutnieje. Steve wyciąga rękę i daje mu lekkiego pstryczka w nos żeby go rozweselić. Bucky mruga powoli a potem sięga po łyżkę. Dmucha na nią i podaje ją Steve’owi.

– Jesteś ranny. – Wyjaśnia z powagą. – A ja zawsze opiekuję się Tobą kiedy jesteś ranny. – Jego ton jest niepewny, pytający więc Steve robi jedyną rzecz która podniesie go na duchu. Pochyla się nad łyżką i zjada zupę.

Bucky przysuwa się bliżej i karmi go zupą nadal bacznie go obserwując.

– Tęskniłeś za mną, kochany? – Pyta Steve kiedy kończą razem zupę, ostrożnie przytulając Bucky’ego do siebie i całując go w skroń.

– Tak. – Mówi Bucky siadając tak żeby nie urazić żadnej z ran Steve’a. – Nie mogłem spać ale duch z sufitu opowiadał mi bajki Twoim głosem a potem przyszli do mnie Tony i Pepper.

– Tak? Co takiego przeczytał Ci Jarvis?

Bucky marszczy nos i zamyśla się. Steve stwierdza, że to chyba najbardziej uroczy widok jaki kiedykolwiek widział ale nie mówi tego głośno, przypatrując się jednak twarzy Bucky’ego który opowiada mu to co zapamiętał.

– To historia o małym księciu. – Mówi powoli Bucky żując kosmyk własnych włosów i bawiąc się luźną nitką wystającą ze starej bluzy Steve’a. – Poznał pilota, który rozbił się na pustyni ale mały książę pochodził z innej planety. I był smutny ponieważ zakochał się w róży którą musiał zostawić w domu… – Steve uśmiecha się i chwyta dłonią policzek Bucky’ego odsuwając na bok jego włosy i patrząc mu w oczy.

– Ja także zakochałem się w róży…

– Więc za każdym razem kiedy wyjeżdżasz… – Mówi w zamyśleniu Bucky.

– Tęsknię za moją różą. – Potwierdza z uśmiechem Steve. – Jarvis polecił mi tę książkę. Jak myślisz o kim myślałem czytając ją?

– O mnie? – Pyta Bucky rumieniąc się lekko.

Steve pochyla się ku niemu i zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem.

* * *

 

_Dobrze widzi się tylko sercem._

_Najważniejsze jest niewidoczne dla oczu._

_Czas spędzony z różą sprawia, że róża staje się wyjątkowa._

_Ludzie już o tym zapomnieli, powiedział lis, ale Ty musisz o tym pamiętać._

_Jesteś odpowiedzialny za to co oswoiłeś._

_Jesteś odpowiedzialny za swoją różę…_

– _Mały Książę_


End file.
